


Over and Over I Fall

by insanelybeautiful



Category: Brian Quinn - Fandom, Impractical Jokers, TESD, the tenderloins
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelybeautiful/pseuds/insanelybeautiful
Summary: Brian falls for Sal's sister, Arabella Vulcano. The story begins when they're in high school and follows the ups, downs, twists, and turns of their lives together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Arabella is a fictional character. From my knowledge Sal has 3 sisters in real life but Arabella is just a character I made up to portray a fourth sister.

Arabella was the second of five kids and the first girl of four. Her brother Sal and her were almost two years apart and most of the time they were seen as twins. Sal always made it clear he was the big brother in charge but also the brother that would protect his sisters no matter what. Their relationship grew even more when their parents divorced soon after their baby sister, Jenna, was born. 

Growing up there was always a lot going on in their house. From crying toddlers to constant visits from grandparents to make sure the Vulcano children had everything they needed. It really took a village but their childhood was the greatest and they wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Not only was the house always filled with family, Sal’s friends were also constantly over with the excuse of completing school work but Arabella knew better. She had caught a glimpse of their crazy antics creating comical skits and laughing hysterically at jokes they’d perfected through time. They were over so much through the past years that Joe, Murr, and Brain were practically family. Arabella couldn’t help but admire the friendship between the four with their evident dynamic and undeniable chemistry. Sal had gotten lucky with three brothers in a life surrounded by mostly women. 

It was also inevitable for Arabella to develop a crush on one of her brother’s friends. Something about Brian lured Arabella. Maybe it was his appealing smile or his chocolate like doe-eyes that captivated anyone. But Arabella was certain that there was no way she could win him over. Firstly, she was two years younger and at the age of 18 there was no way he’d look at a 16 year old. Second, she was Sal’s little sister and there is an unspoken rule that prohibits Arabella from ever being attracted to any of her brother’s friends. 

But it became hard not to when Brian would drag out their conversations, smile at her endlessly and allow his eyes to linger every time she entered a room. Arabella would brush it off as him being nice as she was sure he acted with anyone that came into contact with him. 

Apparently, she wasn’t the only one who took notice of such actions. One evening after the boys had gone home and everyone in the house went to bed Sal approached Arabella whilee she watched television in the family room. 

“Look, I know you’re young and you go to an all girls school but that doesn’t mean you get to crush on my friends, you hear me,” Sal warned Arabella. 

Stunned, Arabella furrowed her brows anger filling her emotions. “What do you mean? I don’t like any of your friends, gross,” she defended. 

“You best not, Bella.” Sal forewarned her before running up to his room. 

Bella was confused and angry that her brother had called her out the way he did. She always made sure to compose herself around her brother so he wouldn’t suspect about her crush and she felt agitated because she hated that Sal tried to control her every move. But then she wondered if maybe he’d seen the way Brian shot glances toward her or the way he’d make her laugh on purpose. Arabella questioned if Sal assumed Brain was purposely being flirtatious with her but she soon shot down that idea because she didn’t want to allude to feelings that weren’t even there. 

Sal and the rest of the boys high school graduation was soon approaching. When asked what he wanted as a gift he begged his mother to allow him to host a goodbye party for the senior class. Usually their mother was a stern woman who stood by her word but the pride she felt for her son’s accomplishment set aside her strict ways and promised to go away for the night with the three younger girls leaving Arabella and Sal in charge of the house. 

“Macy and Tina are coming over,” Arabella announced to her brother as they set up the house before any guests arrived. 

“S’long as yous don’t embarrass yourselves and me, it’s fine,” he replied as Arabella glared at him.

She knew her and her friends would be the youngest at the party therefore making it a great opportunity to brag about partying with the senior class from both private institutes. As expected the party was mostly boys with a few senior girls from the sister school who had been invited by the guys. A lot of the time the schools held improv events as well as musicals together to allow the boys and girls to associate. Of course that meant parties like these were filled with various games such as spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven; also known as the pantry. 

As exciting as the thought of hosting a house party was, Arabella found it rather exhausting keeping an eye out for anyone nearly breaking furniture or attempting to make their way upstairs for a makeout session; their mother had been adamant in not allowing anyone into the upper floor. 

Bella made her way out the back porch to catch some fresh air escaping the smell of boyhood and alcohol. She sat on the steps looking up at the night sky. She hated that the stars were barely visible from the highly lit borough of Staten Island preventing her from admiring the dozens upon dozens of stars that decorated the beautiful blue night. Arabella is soon interrupted by the abrupt opening of the door so she whips back to see the one and only Brian, almost tripping over his own feet as he makes his way to sit next to her. 

“Hey, not enjoying the party?” he asks resting his arms over his bent knees, beer bottle dangling from his fingers. 

“I am, just needed a bit of fresh air is all,” she smiled toward him before looking up at the sky again. 

“Too bad the view is some shit in the city. It’s too polluted with freaking lights and stuff, ya know?” Brian mentioned. “We have to go to the planetarium and get a nice good view. I’ll take you someday,” he glanced over at her sharing a smile. 

Arabella remained quiet smiling back as she felt her face flush with heat, thankful for the dark night. 

“I uh,” Brian chuckled before speaking again. “I have a confession to make.” 

Arabella’s nerves got the best of her as she felt her palms begin to sweat afraid of what Brian could possibly say. She knew he was drunk, meaning it could be anything.

“I’m such a knobhead,” Brian continued, embarrassment now clear in his voice. 

“What is it?” Bella questioned, knowing his intoxication would allow him to spill what he was holding in. 

“I like you, Bella,” he admits. 

The quiet sets in between them. Arabella isn’t sure how to respond or if she even should. 

Brian continues, “I know, I know. You’re Sal’s baby sister and he’d have me by my neck on christmas morning if he knew. I just thought you should know.”

He glanced over at her, face soft with a smile and eyes droopy from the alcohol but Bella could see some sincerity in his face. All her thoughts of made up emotions being confirmed by his words in this very moment made Bella feel as alive she had ever felt. 

That excitement was soon interrupted by the door being slammed open and who else to ruin the moment than Sal himself. 

“What are you two doing out here?” Sal asked suspiciously. 

Bella could feel him burning a hole through her back as he stared intently at the pair. 

Brian, with his quick witted persona stood and replied as so, “Bella here was giving me the run down on that Tamara chick. You know, I have to get the info before I get situated.” The swagger in his voice blatant and convincing. “Thanks again, Bells,” Brian thanked her as he playfully slapped Sal’s back leading him back to the party. 

Bella was left with the an uncontrollable smile after hearing Brian’s words. Gazing back up at the night sky she wondered if Arabella Vulcano in an alternate universe was just as happy as she felt in this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after Sal’s party, the boys were finally graduating. His mother crying pridefully as her first born received his diploma and prepared to start the new chapter in his life. They were all invited to the Gatto residence for a small reception with the Vulcano’s, Murray’s and the Quinn family.

Arabella hadn’t seen Brian since the night of the party and was excited to see what their next interaction would bring. She was half expecting him to be flirtatious with her but also expecting him to have forgotten what he told her. It was still a shock knowing that her older brother’s best friend felt anything toward her. 

As expected, although distressing, Brian walked around the reception as if Bella wasn’t in the room. Not even a smile as he caught her glance across the room. Only a sly greeting when Arabella’s mother congratulated him on his accomplishment. She knew better than to allow her mind to wander further into his drunken words from that night.

The summer was only starting which meant Sal’s friends were over almost everyday after their graduation. Constantly watching movies, playing videos games, having sleep overs and doing whatever it is teenage boys do plus tons of eating. 

It was overwhelming a bit knowing that Arabella was unable to escape Brian. She felt embarrassed having had expected a different reaction from him after the party, making it awkward when he was over. 

One evening, Bella was in the kitchen helping her mother prepare dinner. For the few minutes that momma Vulcano stepped out to tend to her youngest daughters, Bella found herself alone in the kitchen and was surprised by none other than Brian. 

She occupied herself with peeling the carrots, nervously pushing the peeler away from herself. Brian didn’t speak making his way to the refrigerator as he always did comfortably, grabbing four cold water bottles. Bella concentrated on not slicing her finger as she continued peeling the vegetable when suddenly Brian stood next to her. 

“Hey,” he spoke in a soft tone. 

Bella didn’t look up, feeling her breath quicken. “Hi,” she replied as she continued peeling. 

“Smells, delicious,” he complimented, creating awkward small talk. 

Bella didn’t reply, until she was done with the carrot finally looking up at him. Brian was fondly smiling at her causing her to return a coy smile. 

“How’s your summer going?” she asked, hoping her voice wasn’t as shaky as she felt. She regretted the question seconds after realizing it had only been a week since his graduation and he had been at their almost everyday since. 

“Fun, I guess,” he chuckled. “Messing with the boys, you know the usual.” He continued to stare at her. 

Bella nodded her head acknowledging what he had said, hating how awkward she felt to be around him. Nothing was worse than the small talk burning over the tension that had formed. She moved on to the next carrot. 

“I remember what I said,” he spoke again.

Bella felt her stomach flutter and her knees go weak. She felt her face go red hearing the words she had been waiting for. She wanted to suppress a smile but it was impossible when she looked at him with a gleam in his eyes. 

“I thought you had forgotten, or just spoke out of your ass that night,” she joked with a hint of sincerity. 

“Most of the time my ass is on my mouth but not that time. I meant what i said,” his face dropped from smiling to serious. 

Bella placed her hands on the counter looking up at him. “I’ve always felt the same way too,” she smiled at him again, looking deep into his brown eyes. 

At the same time, the realization of the impossibility hit her. Brian was 18, she was 16, Brian was Sal’s best friend and he was leaving to college in two months. She knew her schoolgirl crush could only ever be that; a crush. Her face fell instantly as her heart dropped in her chest wishing she had not made the confession she just made. She picked up the utensils and the vegetable again continuing to peel.

She decided to change the subject before she could reveal any more feelings or even stir more emotions into this unattainable situation. “Are you ready for college?” she asked trying to bring Brian back to reality. 

She could sense the change in his demeanor as he stiffened after her question. He knew she wanted to avoid the conversation and she was sure he could imagine why. 

“I am. It’s gonna be great to be away from my parents, ya know? But the change of pace is gonna be nerve wracking as well.”

“How so?” she questioned, still focusing on the peeling. 

“I’m gonna miss the boys, and my mom’s cooking. I’m gonna have to get used to setting my own alarm clock as opposed to my mother waking me,” he chuckled, causing a laugh from Bella as well. 

Brian shared his plans about wanting to study medicine and becoming a doctor. His eyes lit up at the thought of helping others and Bella couldn’t help but be fascinated with the way he spoke of his future. It was a side of Brian she never knew. Brian was selfless and willing to put others before himself. 

“I’ll keep in touch, Bells. I’ll write you and come visit during holidays. I won’t forget about you, I promise” he assured her, before exiting the kitchen. 

Once again, Bella was in disbelief, unable to think coherently. The boy she liked would be miles away thinking about her and nothing made her happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in two days to move it along a little faster. next chapter will have a time jump. thanks for reading so far :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Four Years Later**

Four years have past since summer of 1995. Since the summer when James, Joe, Sal and Brian spent damn near everyday together cracking jokes and acting nothing like four boys who were set to go off to college should act. Four years since the last time Bella heard from Brian.

Promises were meant to be kept, but it was obvious to Bella not everyone kept their word; in this case Brian. She never received one email, one phone call or even a visit during the holidays. Now at the mature age of 20 she realized how naive she was to believe that a guy older than her could have ever been into her. 

But these four years have been great for her. After graduating high school, she began taking classes at the local community college while working part time at a supermarket nearby. She still lived at home with her mother and three younger sisters but planned to save enough money to eventually have a place of her own. 

The lack of distraction within these four years has given Bella an ambitious, clear mind set allowing her to set her future goals in order. Since she was a child, Bella learned the dedication behind hard work to obtain what you want in life. One of the many values she learned from her mother who had to work up to three jobs to secure her children had a roof over their head and food on the table. 

After four years, it was nice having Sal back around. When they weren’t getting on each other’s nerves Sal was Arabella’s best friend. The one she could confide with for anything. Of course, except when it was about boys; specifically his best friend. She was more than excited to hear all about his adventures at college from joining a frat to the disgusting stories of sharing a dorm with a hoarder. Though he came back to visit during the holidays and summer throughout the four years, there was something blatantly missing. There was no mention of the rest of the guys and Bella wondered if maybe they had all fallen out. She never asked so it was as if Sal had read her mind when he approached her one day after coming home. 

“Guess who I ran into?” Sal asked as he took a seat next to Bella as she watched tv in the family den. 

“Emily, your ex?” she teased.

“What? No!” Sal was offended with her response. “Where’s your head at? No. I ran into James. He’s actually working at the ferry now.”

“Oh yeah, is he doing well? When’s the last time you spoke to him?” Bella asked unconsciously hoping he’d share more.

“Honestly, probably since freshman year. We tried to keep in touch but we all just got so busy. He’s doing great. Nothing like attending a prestigious school in the capital and going straight to work at the ferry of the forgotten borough,” Sal cackled always having a laugh at James, like old times. “We got to talking though and just reminiscing about all the crazy things we did and he actually had a good idea, for once. He suggested we all come together and work on new material.”

‘We all?’ Bella questioned in her mind.”Getting the gang back together, huh?” She asked subtly. 

“Guess so. Gotta see if Joe and Brian are up for it,” Sal mentioned. 

That was the first time in a while that she felt flutters in her stomach at the mention of his name. 

It wasn’t long until Sal reached out to his other two friends to tell them all about his and James’ plan. James and Joe were the first to show up. Four years had really matured their features and they no longer looked like the young school boys she was used to seeing around her house. 

It was only a few days later when Bella had just come down from her shower, sponging her hair as she made her way into the kitchen where she found herself face to face with Brian. 

She gasped lowly at his sight. He was still Brian with the clean shaven, baby face, the chocolate colored doe eyes and the softest grin. But his body wasn’t that of high school Brian anymore. His shoulders were broader with his arm muscles more defined than before. Bella couldn’t help but take in the change he’d made in the past four years. From the look of his eyes, it was obvious Brian was stunned to see a more mature woman-like Bella standing before him. Not the scrawny 16 year old girl who barely had a chest. She was voluptuous to say the least, curves in all the right places and hair as long as her back. A shiver ran up her spine as the corner of lips curved. 

“Bella,” he finally spoke to her, walking over to her bringing her into a hug. She’s met with the heavy smell of his cologne and wrapped into his thick arms. She hugs him back hands pressed against his back and she's stung with the feelings from four years ago. “It’s really nice to see you,” he says stepping back from the hug. 

“How have you been?” she asks more so to distract herself from her own thoughts. 

“Amazing. Yeah college was a great fucking time. I’d do it all over again if I could, except for the waking up early part,” he laughs. “What about you? How’s everything been? Wow, I can’t believe it’s been four years.”

“Things are good. I’m in school and working at the market in the plaza,” she answers him avoiding looking straight into his eyes as he scans her up and down. 

“I’m glad to hear that. You look beautiful, by the way,” he says out of nowhere. 

Bella feels winded hoping it’s not noticeable in her composure. “Thank you,” she takes the compliment feeling her face turn red. 

He’s still staring at her when Sal walks in with his perfect timing. “Uh, Quinn, the boys are ready.”

“Right. It was nice talking to you Bells,” Brian nods his head at her before walking past them and toward the basement. 

Sal shoots Bella a suspicious glare. “What?” Bella almost shouts at him. He leaves the kitchen with no response but Bella knows exactly what is running through his head.

She wishes her thoughts were as concrete as Sal’s thoughts only because she didn’t expect anything to go back to what it used to be, feelings wise. Today she saw a guy who went off to college and had the time of his life, as he deserved to. Now at 20, Bella understood how impossible and unrealistic it was to fathom the idea that he was thinking about her while he was away. 

Bella brushed away the thought of Brian, knowing it would be a difficult task now that he would be around more often but she was determined to do so. 

The next day, after an eight hour day shift Bella arrived to an empty house. She was informed by a note on the dinner table that her mother and younger sister were away for the rest of the week. Placing her belongings on a chair for the time being she stretched her limbs feeling tense, as she made her way to the kitchen to warm up some left overs. It was no help being around food all day and only being allowed a thirty minute break four hours before you leave.

As she waited for the microwave to heat up her food, there was a light knock at the door. She figured Sal had forgotten his keys like he always did. But upon opening the door she was met with those familiar brown eyes. 

“Hey, Bells,” Brian greeted her. “Sal asked me to wait for him here. Can I come in?”

Staggered, Bella greeted him. “He isn’t home yet but come in,” She opens the door wider to allow him entrance into the house. 

“I was just heating up some food, want some?” She asks, before any awkward silence could begin. 

“I’m good, thanks thought,” he declined politely, following Bella into the kitchen. 

Bella occupied herself, as to not give Brian too much attention. There was no one else home, making this the first time she was ever alone with Brian. Just as she washed her hands over the sink, she suddenly felt a presence right on her back. 

She didn’t turn immediately as she felt light breathing right above her head. 

“Bella,” he almost whispered. 

She turned around, coming to face to face with Brian. Her breathing accelerated and she couldn’t bring herself to look at him straight in the eyes. He gently places his hand under her chin bringing her face up to face him. 

“Bells, I’m sorry,” he began to speak but Bella was confused. “I’m sorry I didn’t write, I’m sorry I didn’t visit,” he stroked her chin gently with his thumb as he looked into her eyes. “I never stopped thinking about you,” he finally confessed and Bella felt the floor beneath her shake.

Bella couldn't find the words to say and though her mind was racing a thousand thoughts a second all she can do was open her mouth but the words just didn't form. Any other time she’d call bullshit on his words but the way he looked at her and the small distance between them wasn't allowing her mind to think logically.

She felt her breath quicken when she felt the heat from Brian’s hand being placed on her lower back. Time went from slow to fast within seconds as Brian’s placed his lips lightly against hers. He pulled back looking for a response from her, some reassurance that what he just did was ok. Bella could only nod. Brian once again crashed his lips onto hers, parting her lips allowing his tongue entrance. She lowly moaned into his mouth, making his grip tighten around her waist. Bella swore the kiss felt endless but suddenly they were interrupted by heavy banging on the door. Startled, Bella pushed herself off of Brian looking at him stunned. She walked toward the door, patting herself down to hide any sign of dishevelment.

Calming herself, Bella opened the door to find Sal holding a box between his arms. “Jesus, Bella, move. My arms are killing me,” he pushed past her annoyingly finding Brian in the living room. 

“Quinn, come check out this equipment I picked up for us,” Sal called out for Brian making his way to the basement. 

Brian stood there for a while, running his fingers over his lips glancing over at Bella and smirking smugly. Bella didn’t say a word instead pressed her lips together unable to believe what had just happened seconds before Sal nearly kicked the door down. Brian shot her one last smile before following after Sal.


	4. Chapter 4

That kiss, the one where Brian’s lips met Bella’s for the first time, was the only thing she could think about. She had to pinch herself a few times to make sure it wasn’t all in her head but worst of all she was afraid that with each passing moment the memory of his lips on hers would fade away. She just couldn’t believe it had happened but it was as real as the blood pumping to her heart. 

One morning, she came down the stairs to find a gloomy looking Sal, most likely hungover. She greeted him more cheerfully than usual as she set the kettle on the stove. She didn’t realize she was singing Extreme’s “More Than Words” aloud until Sal told her to shut her mouth. 

“What crawled up your ass?” she questioned Sal jokingly seeing the agony in his eyes. 

“My ass? What crawled up yours? You’re usually exorcist mode this early in the morning and today you’re fucking cinderella singing to the ants and shit. Which by the way, can you bring some traps from the market or something. I hate to see a marching band of ants all over the counter while I prep my food.” 

“What are you on about?” Bella giggled causing an abrasive reaction from Sal.

“That right there!” he nearly shouted, holding his head in place feeling like it would explode. “Why are you chuckling like a schoolgirl who’s just seen her crush? Wait a minute,” Sal closed his eyes taking a deep breath. “Does this have anything to do with Brian?” he asked calmly but Bella could see the displeasure in his eyes which could have also had to do with his hangover but Bella was convinced it was a mix of both intrigue and pain.

“Sal, seriously?” Bella maintained her composure. If she would have reacted coarsely, Sal would have seen right through her.

“It better not be, Arabella or I swear to God.”

Saved by the ringing kettle, Sal couldn’t take the noise and left the kitchen. Bella sighed in relief as her brother left, no longer having to put up a front that there was nothing going on. While there wasn’t actually anything else going on, it was obvious now that the kiss had noticeably changed Bella’s mood. 

The weekend soon arrived, Bella’s mom and little sisters were back home. Saturday night for most 20 year olds included dancing and drinking but Bella was home caring for her sisters. Like always, her brother and his friend were in the family basement causing a ruckus and breaking into loud laughter every so often. She hadn’t seen Brian since the day they kissed but he never left her mind for one second. When she arrived from work earlier he and the rest of the guys were already downstairs. 

From the living room, she could see the basement door that lead right into the kitchen. As if she called him with her thoughts, she noticed Brian come up walking into the kitchen. She looked around at her sisters before getting up and casually making her way into the next room. He was fetching some pops from the fridge when he noticed her walk in. His face instantly lighting up into a smile. 

“Hi,” she greeted him coyly. “Just gonna grab some cereal for the girls,” she announced not wanting to be too obvious to the fact that what she really wanted was to just be around him. 

He stood there just watching her move around the kitchen. When she couldn’t reach above the counter to bring down the bowls he helped her, shooting another smile this time with a more flirtatious look. 

She poured the cereal into the bowls feeling his eyes on her. She began to talk but was interrupted as he started talking at the same time. They laughed at each other before Bella said, “you first.”

She could see Brian’s face go red before saying anything. “I really enjoyed that kiss from the other day,” he admitted, looking down at the ground then lifting his head with a smile. He was shy, and Bella thought it was the cutest look on him. 

Bella blushed at his words, feeling those familiar flutters in the center of her torso that were only caused by Brian. This time those same flutters seemed to having a gravitational pull toward him and she could feel herself slowly coming closer to him. The anticipation of having her lips on his again was dominating every atom in her body but was soon interrupted by none other than, Sal. He was yelling for Brian to hurry with the drinks. 

Brian gave her a disappointed look, “I better bring these to the guys.” He smiled again before walking back toward the basement. 

Bella was upset that once again Sal ruined a could-be moment. She shook herself out of the moment before taking the cereals back to her sisters. 

Later that night, Bella couldn’t help but toss and turn in bed as thoughts of Brian prevented her from sleeping. She looked over at the digital clock on her night stand, 1:55 am it read. She had been at it for more than an hour shutting her eyes hoping she would just fall into a deep sleep but at this point it was impossible. She headed downstairs quietly hoping a glass of water would soothe her. 

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs she noticed a glare coming from the television in the living room. She walked toward it wondering who it could be when she found Brian seated on the couch. 

“Can’t sleep either?” he asked in a low tone, smiling in her direction. 

Bella shook her head and Brian patted the spot next to him offering her to sit. Once seated, Bella couldn’t focus on anything else other than the heat coming from his body. She could feel her breathing accelerate at the thought of how close they were sitting. 

All of a sudden, Brian turned to her reaching over and placed his hand on her cheek caressing her softly. Slowly he pulled her face toward his and their lips finally reunited sending shock waves all through her body. He parted her lips allowing his tongue to sweep over her bottom lip causing light moans to escape from her mouth into his.

Brian shifted in place not wanting to part from their lingering lips, he placed his hands on her hips lifting her and placing her on top of himself, Bella straddling his waist. The sensation she experienced as he kissed her passionately, moving along her jaw and down her throat was one she had never experienced before. And the more she moaned the more apparent the hardness she could feel from Brian through her pajamas. With each nibble and kiss he planted on her skin Bella could feel her body involuntarily begin to buckle against Brian’s groin causing him to groan as he lightly bit her skin.

Brian found her mouth again kissing her with a yearning that only her lips could feed. Bella could feel the continous build up as she rode Brian now panting when he grabbed a hold of her hips moving her faster and harder against him. Bella felt herself losing control of her body altogether as an indescribable surge took over making her want to scream but knowing she couldn’t in the heat of the night, she grabbed Brian’s head squeezing it against her chest as her mouth fell open and her body broke into spasms. She felt Brian tighten his arms around her as he rocked their bodies back and forth until he stopped and they sat there, Bella still on top of him, breathing heavily.

She looked at him one time, feeling the rush of heat hit her face. She didn’t know what to do, climbing off of him she immediately ran back upstairs to her room. Bella didn’t know how to describe what had just happened, considering this was the first time she had ever felt anything like it. All she knew was that amazing feeling had been more than enough to help her fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you've enjoyed leave kudos or comments :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bella couldn’t stop thinking about what happened between her and Brian. Not that it was a surprise that these days her thoughts involved only him. She was thankful to be on summer vacation from school or else she would be struggling to concentrate. The combination of the heat and adrenaline from her recent actions maintained Bella in the happiest mood she’d been in for as along a she could remember. Not that she was a bitter person but she was smiling more, laughing more, and displaying such a contagious personality it was strange to her mother; and obviously her brother. 

One day her mother asked her what had her in such high spirits. Bella assured her there was nothing different about herself but her mother opposed and mentioned that it was nice to see her happier, whatever or whomever it was that was causing it. Bella just blushed going on with her day. She wished she could tell her mother who it was exactly that was causing her this change in mood but like always she was afraid of the judgement that could come from it. 

Anyway, ever since that night Bella had not seen Brian. Joe and James were over all the time but for at least a week, Brian had not shown up once. She hated to regret what happened between them but she couldn’t help but feel guilty that it was because of her that he wasn’t over anymore. 

She was thankful to at least have work to distract her from her thoughts, even if all she did was ring up fruits and veggies all day. 

It was a normal day at work, when she noticed Brian walk into the store. She continued ringing up the customer as her gaze followed him to the back of the store. He emerged from the liquor aisle coming forward with a 6 pack in tow and a bag of pretzels. He looked around at the registers looking for a short line when his eyes fell on Bella who happened to also have only one other customer. 

He soon approached her with a soft grin. “Hi,” he greeted her. 

There was minor small talk as she rung up his items. No mention of his absence or what had gone down between them although Bella was dyeing to bring it up. She knew it wasn’t the appropriate time. 

“What time are you off?” Brian asked before picking up his bag. 

“At 10,” she replied, “but I’m going to lunch in a few minutes.” she announced before realizing why she actually said it. 

He informed her that he could wait around and join her, which she agreed to telling him to meet her behind the store. 

Once on her lunch break, unsure if he’d be there or not Bella made her way through the back doors and surely enough Brian sat at the steps leading to the alley. She sat next to him pulling out a brown paper bag which she was soon embarrassed by. Taking out her jam sandwich, she offered him half. He took it and they sat in silence eating.

“Mmm, thanks for not putting peanut butter in this,” Brian spoke as he chewed. 

“You don’t like it?” she asked covering over her mouth. 

“I hate it, the way it sticks to the roof of your mouth,” he fake gagged at the thought causing a laugh from Bella. “You know, I could snitch on you right?” He brought up randomly. 

Bella felt her stomach drop unsure what Brian was talking about. She looked at him confused. 

“You didn’t ID me for the beers,” he revealed with a smirk. 

Relieved, Bella giggled, “don’t tell my boss,” she joked. 

“It’ll be our little secret,” Brian winked at her and in that moment Bella wondered if he was referring to something else. 

They sat in silence for a while Bella trying her hardest to contain herself as that night replayed in her mind. When she began to speak Brian did as well, causing them both to chuckle. “You first,” he said.

Bella took in a breath, sighing before speaking, “I’m sorry for running off like that the other night.” She could feel her face go red. 

“It’s okay,” he admitted, smiling at her.

She wondered what he was thinking and would love nothing more than to ask him but he beats her to it.

“It was a good time,” he tells her giving her that look that makes Bella just want to melt. 

“Can I tell you something?” She blurts out. He nods curiously. “I’ve never done that before.” She admits, embarrassed. 

“Kiss someone?” he questions jokingly. 

“No. I’ve never had an orgasm before,” she confesses. 

The smug look on his face indicated his proudness to have been the first to have given her an orgasm. “Guess those other guys weren’t that great, huh?” he joked, but Bella was more embarrassed than amused at this point. Brian noticed, “I’m kidding.” He lightly pushed against her knee with his.

“It’s just,” Bella hesitated. “I’ve never gone all the way with anyone. I’m a virgin,” she finally admits looking down away from Brian. 

Brian is quiet for a moment, and Bella is sure she has completely ruined any moment she thought they were sharing. 

He wraps his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him, “You know I would never judge you for that, right? If I’m being honest, I’m honored to have given you your first orgasm.” 

Bella blushed again playfully pushing him off but Brian caught her arm and pulled her toward him into a kiss making her embarrassment fade away. When they parted they sat there staring at each other. He pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“I never stopped liking you. I didn’t contact you because I wanted you to enjoy your last years in high school without being attached to anyone. But then when I saw you again, all those feelings I had for you came running back and I couldn’t help myself.” he revealed to her. Bella felt her chest warm up because she had finally received the answers she wondered about all along. 

They kissed and chatted a little longer, the thirty minute lunch break seeming way shorter than usual for Bella. She was sad that her time with Brian had come to an end and they stood as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She caressed his face, feeling the stubble under her hand, pulling his face down to hers to kiss him lightly.

“I’ll see you later.” He spoke into her lips one last time before they parted ways. 

The next few days consisted of a lot of sneaking around. Bella would leave the house late at night when she knew everyone else was asleep. She would drive to the nearby park her and Brian had agreed on. As soon as they were in each other’s presence they couldn’t help but attach their lips onto one another and allow their hands to roam up and down the other’s body. Deep down, Bella knew what she was doing was wrong and Brian knew it too but the attraction and chemistry between them was inevitable and they didn’t seem to have any control over it. 

One night, James and Brian stayed at the Vulcano house for an out of the blue dinner. It was rare for Mama Vulcano to be home at the same time as all her children so she decided it would be nice to have dinner together as it had been a while. Sal’s friends were welcome as always. 

It was hard to concentrate on anything else other than Brian who sat right across from Bella. She could feel him shooting stares at her every so often causing her cheeks to redden when they would lock eyes and smile coyly at one another. At some point she felt his foot brush up against hers under the table and her stomach fluttered at their secret interaction.

After dinner, James and Brian said their goodbyes. Brian nodding in Bella’s direction knowing they would be seeing each other soon. Bella washed the dishes humming to herself. Sal walked in on her, throwing a few dishes into the sink as she continued washing. 

“That’s so rude,” she hisses at him. 

“No, you know what’s rude? You and Brian shooting glances at each other like love birds. How many times do I have to tell you, Bella?” Sal is almost yelling, throwing his hands in the air. 

“Nothing is going on between us, Sal! For the last time,” Bella tried to sound as convincing as possible hoping her shaky voice doesn’t betray her. 

“It’s not just about him being my friend Arabella, you don’t know the type of guy he is.” he shouted. “He’ll fuck you and leave you like every other girl under his belt.”

Arabella was angrier at herself than at Sal because as much as she likes Brian, he is right. She doesn’t know Brian.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi that there's smut in this chapter. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

Bella arrived at their usual meet up spot. She got there earlier than Brian mostly because she couldn’t wait to get out of her house and clear her mind. Sal’s words resonated in her mind and she began to question Brian’s real motives. His sweet words had her so convinced he was into her but it wasn’t something that had come up, whether what they were doing meant anything more. 

Not long after, Brian was tapping on her car window. He got in immediately reaching over to kiss her but she backed away. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, taking note of her cold stance. 

“Sal said something tonight and it just got me thinking,” she said fidgeting with her fingers, not looking at him. “He suspects there’s something going on between us.” She looked at him now waiting for him to react, but he didn’t, looking straight ahead. “He warned me about the type of guy you are.”

Brian released a deep sigh, rubbing his hands up and down his face. “I wouldn’t do that to you,” he said, knowing exactly what Sal had warned her about. If there is anyone in the world, besides his mother, who knew Brian better than himself it was Sal. “He’s right, I fucked around in college, a lot, but you’re different Bella. You’re not one of those girls who gets drunk with one shot and wants to suck your dick in front of her friends.”

Bella grimaced at the thought, not wanting to picture another girl on Brian in that way but she was thankful for his honesty. She continued looking down when she saw his hand reach for hers. 

“I like you so much Arabella Vulcano. You drive me insane and I would love nothing more than to take you to bed but there’s so much more I want to do with you. Just sitting here talking to you or being in the same room with you is enough for me. I know you’re off limits because you’re my best friend’s little sister, but if you let me I can prove to you how much you mean to me. Even if we have to keep it from everyone else, I want you to be my girl.”

Bella looked up at him speechless but she could see sincerity in his eyes and a genuine look across his face. Her heart could explode at his words, instead she kissed him deeply until they were both out of breath. He held her face in his hands. “So, is that a yes?” 

Her eyes watered at his words and she nodded, pushing her face into another kiss. 

As their relationship developed so did the intensity of their desire. What once only consisted of making out and light touching soon turn into groping and rubbing. The only downside of itl was that it mostly took place in a car. Until one night, when Brian slept over the Vulcano house he snuck into Bella’s room in the middle of the night. 

She was startled at the sound of the door opening but immediately recognized the broad figure that walked in. Getting off the bed excitedly she walked up to him wrapping her arms around his neck after locking her bedroom door. As they kissed he pushed her back slowly onto the bed, landing on top of her while their kiss deepened. Bella already whimpering at his touch against her sides, running his fingers and down her body. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Bella whined in her throat as Brian kissed along her jaw down her neck and toward her chest. Slowly he pushed the hem of her shirt up right above her chest revealing her breast. He took her nipple into his mouth, nibbling at it making her moan. “Shh,” he made the sound against her skin reminding her they’re not home alone. He continued kissing down her torso until he reached her center, feeling her dampness through her underwear. She gasped at his light touches against her inner thighs while he kissed them making his way inward. He teased her hovering his mouth over her wet panties until he could no longer contain himself and pulled them down letting the air hit her wet lips. Without warning he dove into her sucking and nibbling her clit with his tongue. Bella was intoxicated with pleasure pulling at her sheets and trying her best to suppress her moans. 

As he flickered over her most sensitive nerve he heard her whimper his name making him groan against her which sent vibrations to the rest of her body. He continued moving his jaw up and down dragging his tongue from top to bottom and Bella wasn’t sure she could hold back any longer. She grabbed a hold of Brian’s head pushing it further against her until she felt herself release into his mouth as she rode out the unbelievably amazing high. 

Her body twitched while he kissed his way back up her body until laid next to her. Bella could herself in their kiss and couldn’t believe how much more it turned her on. 

“You taste amazing,” he whispered against her lips. 

While kissed, he reached down to her labia again bringing a finger to her already sensitive clit, kissing her with a ferocious hunger to keep her from screaming. He slid his finger up and down her slit and Bella could feel her body thrashing against his body all the while his tongue played with hers. She felt her second orgasm take over faster this time time until her body could do nothing but writhe from his touch. 

Bella felt like she was on another level of ecstasy as they laid in bed together. Brian caressing her face tenderly, admiring her in the darkness of the room by running his hand through her features. He was so smitten by her. She felt so delicate in the his arms and he wanted nothing more than to protect her from everything bad in the world. He could hold her like this forever but knew that at any minute Sal would wake up and notice he was missing. He kissed her one last time before making his way back.


	7. Chapter 7

Brian knew that Bella meant more to him than he ever intended her too. He loved sex, so much he felt he did more of it than actually studying while at college. But things were different with Bella, not only because she was Sal’s sister. She was special, smart, unbelievably beautiful, and someone Brian could talk to about anything. She influenced him to be the best version of himself he could be and he loved that about her. Of course, there was always the underlying fear of Sal finding out but for the most part they played it cool. Minimal interactions in front of him and avoiding eye contact because he knew the moment he looked at her there was no way he cold contain himself from smiling. 

So they snuck around for the next month. Making out in dark movie theaters, taking walks hand in hand in neighboring cities, and glancing at each other from across the table at restaurants. It was a blissful time and one they couldn’t believe they were getting away with. 

One evening while they sat at a restaurant waiting for their pasta, Brian was approached by a familiar face. 

“Yo, Quinn! Good to see you my man, it’s been too long,” spoke Roger, a friend from high school. He looked over at Bella, “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt your date. Hey, aren’t you Vulcano’s little sister?” 

Brian felt himself go red as Roger apologized again for interrupting before leaving them. They sat quiet for a moment, Brian waiting for a reaction from Bella but nothing came. Their food arrived and still not a word from either of them just a deafening silence. Brian wanted to speak first but he just couldn’t find the words to say. After paying, they walked out of the restaurant and instinctively Brian reached to grab Bella’s hand but she swapped it away. 

“Bella,” he began, confused by her reaction. 

She looked at him, worry written all over her face. “What if he tells Sal, Brian?”

“What if he doesn’t?” He countered her worrisome thoughts. But deep down Brian was afraid of that possibility too. 

“I just can’t do this anymore,” She shook her head frantically at him. 

“Do what?” Brian knew what she meant. 

“This. Us,” she pointed between them. “All the sneaking around, it’s not healthy.”

Brian shook his head at her now, refusing to accept what she was saying. “Bella, don’t do this we can-”

“No, Brian. We can’t be like this forever, one way or another Sal is going to find out and that’s going to be it. So we might as well end it now.” Bella’s voice began to break and tears filled her eyes. “I’m starting school again soon anyway, I won’t have time to be tip toeing around. I’ll see you around.” She walked away leaving Brian alone in the crowded streets of Manhattan.

Hell was nowhere near the state of mind Bella was in. At night she cried and in the mornings she wished the earth would just swallow her up. This was heartbreak, the one she saw in movies and read about in romance novels. But they failed to mention the aching pain that takes over your chest the moment you think of the other person. She was grateful to have school and work to distract her mind, having to concentrate twice as hard as before so to not fall behind, but she managed. 

Brian on the other hand avoided thinking about Bella altogether. He focused on his internship at View Askew Productions and used the money his parents offered him to buy a car to get an aparment instead. He put up fronts every time Sal invited him over and would suggest they go to a bar instead. He’d pick up chicks and took home one or two at some point but it felt wrong and tasteless hooking up with random girls. Some nights all he wanted was to see Bella, and talk to her. Tell her how much he’d achieved in a month but he couldn’t. 

One day he decided he couldn’t hide any longer and showed up at Sal’s house. He didn’t see Bella’s car in the driveway and a part of him was relieved. He’s not sure how he would act if he had to face her. He was in the basement with Joe, James and Sal going over some new material James had been working on. They decided they needed a name for their group if they wanted to take it as far as performing in front of others. 

“What about Moist Quad?” Joe suggested giggling at Sal’s sour face. 

“Yuck, I can’t even say that word,” Sal gagged. 

“That’s the point though, right” James chipped in. “Make it so ridiculous it’s hard to say aloud.”

“Ok, what about P.H.I.L.” Sal proposed. 

“What does that stand for?” Joe questioned.

“Phillip,” Sal burst out laughing nearly falling to the ground as the other guys howled in laughter. 

Brian sat quietly watching his friends horse around coming up with ridiculous names. He couldn’t help but focus on the footsteps coming from upstairs wondering if any of them belonged to Bella. 

“What do you think, Quinn? Should we stick with that?” Joe snapped Brian out of his zone. 

“Uh, what about Tenderloins?” He said the first random word that came to mind. 

“The Tenderloins,” James repeated. 

“Nice one, Q. I like it man,” Sal concurred. 

The rest of the night they debated on when they should start booking locations to perform. Brian was there physically but mentally his mind was elsewhere. After he said his goodbyes he made his way upstairs. From the door he saw her, sitting on the couch looking beautiful as always. Her hair was out, the way he liked it falling over her shoulders. His heart raced and before he knew it he was approaching the living room. 

“Hey,” he greeted her. 

Bella was startled, it had been almost a month since she had seen him. She hadn’t prepared herself for this moment and all she could do was stare at him nervously. 

“How are you?” He asked her noticing her blank stare. 

“I’m okay. What about yourself?” She finally spoke and Brian was relieved to hear her voice. 

“I’m okay, too. I got that internship I told you about,” he shared with her remembering how much she had encouraged him to take the opportunity. 

“Congratulations,” she smiled this time. She was glad to be sitting or else her knees would have failed her when he shot her a grin. 

“I have my own place now too,” he hesitated, “you should come by sometime.”

Bella felt her breath catch in her throat. She hadn’t spoken to him in weeks and here he was inviting her over to his new place. She didn’t know what to think, so she surprised herself when she agreed. They said their goodbyes after he wrote down his address on a piece of paper and headed home. 

Bella contemplated many nights heading straight from work to Brian’s. He had set the invitation but she wasn’t sure if he was only being polite. She decided to face her dilemma and found herself parked before the gray colored building. She walked over to the main entrance after debating with herself whether she should just turn her car back on and head home. Instead she let her legs guide her and she was pressing the buttons of his apartment unto the number pad. Soon the door buzzed and she made her way to the fifth floor. 

Before she could knock, Brian swung the door open greeting her with a smile. 

“Nice place you have here,” she looked around the apartment, noticing his decor of action figures and a bookshelf with all his comics amongst other books. It was like walking into a piece of his brain, Bella liked it. 

“Thanks, still have a couple of things at my parents but I guess it’s not so bad,” he looked around proud and grateful he had decided to do some picking up earlier. “Would you like a drink or something? I’ve got beers, water.”

“I’ll have some water.” She thanked him when he reappeared from the kitchen with a bottle of water. 

The water seemed to calm her nerves but Bella could feel the words pile up her throat like word vomit. She didn’t plan on saying anything but now that they were alone sitting side by side she couldn’t help but admit what she had been feeling for weeks. 

“Brian, I miss you.” She looked at the ground afraid of his reaction but soon looked up to see a sign of relief across his face. 

“Oh thank god, Bells. I’ve been dyeing without you,” he announced before he launched himself toward her catching her lips in a kiss. 

Instantly, they whimpered into each other as they kissed with a longing they had been deprived of for too long. 

From the couch she pushed Brian off setting him down as she climbed over to straddle him. She quickly removed her shirt, revealing a blue lace bra. Surprised by her actions and beauty, he kissed her passionately tasting every inch of her tongue against his. She allowed her hands to glide down his torso where she lifted his shirt over his head and proceeded to undo the button of his jeans. He looked up at her realizing where this was headed. 

“Are you sure?” he asked for reassurance. 

Bella whispered a low ‘yes’ before going back into a kiss. While their lips were attached, Brian picked her up walking toward his bed with her legs wrapped around his waist. He sets her on the bed slowly wanting to make this as special, slow and pleasurable for her. He kissed her intently, running his hands up and down her body making her moan into his mouth. Each sound that came from her caused his hips to push onto her.

Brian kissed her jaw, biting tenderly down her neck. She raised her back lightly, as he wrapped a hand around her to unclasp her bra. He tossed it aside, taking in the sight of her perky breast. He took one into his mouth making her whimper in a pleasurable pain as he bit on her nipple gently. 

Brian realized Bella was suppressing her moans by covering her mouth but he assured her she could be as loud as she wanted. With that she didn’t hesitate to moan loudly causing Brain’s hardness to ooze with anticipation. Quickly he moved further down her body pulling down her pants while also kicking his own pants off. 

He bent back down taking in her sweet aroma over her panties, he didn’t bother taking them off and simply slipped them to the side revealing her swollen anticipating lips. He dove straight in sucking and flicking his tongue placing a hand over her abdomen to hold her down as her body thrashed under his touch. He licked over her sensitive nub teasingly before he slipped a finger into her wet opening causing her to moan again and again. 

As he pushed his finger in and out he licked and enjoyed the overflowing taste of her mound. Bella could no longer take it when Brian inserted a second finger curling them up to a spot Bella never even knew could have such an effect on her, overtaking her body as she experienced the greatest orgasm yet. Exasperating moans escaped her mouth as she crushed Brian’s head between her thighs. 

Bella gasped in exhilaration as Brian kissed his way up her body. Through pants and begging moans Bella expressed she was ready to receive him fully helping him push off his boxers. She ran a hand over his damp cheeks bringing him in for a kiss, reluctantly letting him go as he reached toward his nightstand to retrieve a condom. Bella took advantage of the moment and slipped off her own underwear.

Removing the wrapper as quickly as he could, Brian slipped on the condom and wasted no time in positioning himself between her legs. He rested his elbows on each side of her head kissing her while he reached below between them to gently insert himself. She winced as the head of his cock entered her before inserting the rest of himself into her. “Are you okay?” he asked, not wanting to hurt her. All she could do was nod as she adjusted to his size. 

Slowly he raised his hips and thrust back into her watching Bella’s face intently. He was more than pleased to see her eyes rolling back in pleasure and her arms snaking around his neck to bring him down into a kiss. He groaned as their tongues danced together focusing as much as he could in holding out a little longer but her tightness around his girth intoxicated him to no avail. He broke the kiss pressing his sweaty forehead against hers, “I can’t baby,” he spoke through pants. 

“It’s okay,” she moaned back as she felt her body go numb almost at the same time as he thrust deeper into her releasing a loud groan. 

He took a moment to regain his strength laying over her, he rested his head on her chest. He pulled himself out of her, respectfully turning away from her to remove his condom. Then he scooted next to her scooping her into his arms. “You’re amazing,” he whispered into her ear before they both fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Blissful is how they spent their time together. Bella would arrive late at night and leave early in the morning, neither her mother nor her brother suspected a thing of her whereabouts. They knew she was busy with school and work so they didn’t question her. 

When they weren’t busy with other tasks they were engulfed in each other’s arms. She’d lay across his chest, him caressing her hair slowly as they talked for what felt like hours. 

“When you broke up with me I swear I felt like I was going to lose my goddamn mind,” he confessed to her. It was odd for Brian to be so open but it was just came so natural with Bella.

“Me too. I was just scared,” she sighed, “I still am, but I think I’m ready. If Sal finds out I wouldn’t care.” She turned to face him, looking at him endearingly. “Are you?”

Brian took in a deep breath. The truth was, Brian was in love with Bella. He couldn’t imagine a life without her and all his future plans somehow involved her. But he was scared of what would happen if Sal found out. He had known Sal his whole life and he didn’t want to imagine a life without him either. 

He didn’t answer for now, instead brought her in for a deep kiss. Soon they were meshed into each other. That’s how they spent the day in bed. 

“Want to order some pizza?” he offered later. “I need some energy to keep up with you,” he teased, kissing her before making his way into the kitchen. 

“Please, you might have to carry me out on a wheelchair,” she joked back from the bedroom. 

“You can always move in,” he shouted from the next room. 

Bella was stunned. She was sure he was joking but a part of her wondered if he meant it. They had only been back together for a few weeks and they hadn’t even said ‘I love you’ to each other yet. Of course she loved him but she didn’t want to feel like she was moving too fast and say it only to scare him off. 

“I’m kidding,” he walked back into the room with his cordless phone and menu in hand. “No need to go all ghost on me.” He laughed rummaging her hair. “At least for now,” his face was sincere now with a soft smile.

“Pepperoni and bacon?” he asked, changing the subject. He asked for reassurance but he knew exactly how she liked her pie. 

Taking a break from the bedroom, they sat on Brian’s couch watching some tv while they waited for the pizza to arrive. Not long after there was a buzz coming through the intercom. 

“Pizza,” spoke a muffled voice before Brian let the delivery guy up. Soon there was some hard knocking at the door. 

Brian went to answer and was surprised to find himself face to face with Sal. “Sal!” he shouted in shock also to warn Bella who was still sitting on the couch. 

Her eyes opened wide in astonishment as she ran straight for the bedroom closing the door behind her. 

“Sal, what are you doing here bud?” Brian tried to play it cool.

“What do you mean what am I doing here?” Sal laughed pointing at himself in his red uniform. “I’m delivering your pizza you dope.”

“Since when do you work at the pizzeria,” Brian nervously asked him. 

“A few days. Now can I come in? The pizza is getting heavy.” Sal complained.

“No. I mean, yes. No I can’t it’s just-” Brian stammered looking for the right excuse. 

“What? You got some girl in there?” Sal wanted to snoop around behind Brian but he couldn’t get a look into the apartment.

Brian felt his face go pale. He couldn’t speak and simply nodded. 

“Oh shit, sorry. Didn’t mean to cockblock. Here’s your pizza sir, enjoy.” Sal winked when Brian handed over the money and walked away. 

Closing the door, he sighed in relief. ‘If only he knew it was his sister,’ Brian thought to himself. Bella peeked through the bedroom door. “Is he gone?” she whispered. 

Brian started laughing, hysterically. He didn’t know if it was real laughter or just his nerves taking over him. Bella couldn’t help but laugh along. They had been so close to getting caught and all she could do was hide. It was hilarious in retrospect. 

“And you say you’re ready,” Brian said after calming down from his laughter. 

“I am. Well, I thought I was. I guess we can wait a bit longer.”

They enjoyed their pizza for the rest of the night and didn’t mention this incident again for a while. It was a close call and who knows what would have happened if Sal had seen Bella; they were glad they didn’t find out. 

The next day, Brian found himself in the Vulcano house laughing hysterically once again as James explained a scenario they could act out. As idiotic as he was, James was one witty little fuck that Brian admired but would never confess to it out loud because it would just get to his head. 

They had their first gig coming up soon and they rehearsed through a bunch of jokes and mini skits they had come up with. The ones that weren’t too good were thrown out, but some were included with hopes that the crowd would laugh. That’s even if people decide to show up. 

“Heard you had a lucky lady at your pad the other night?” Joe asked, dancing his eyebrows about. 

“What?” Brian acted confused. 

“Don’t lie, fool,” Sal laughed. “Who was she? That redhead from last time huh? I knew you liked her more than you put up.”

“No it wasn’t her,” Brian defended himself throwing his arms up. “She was crazy, wanted me to meet her parents the next day for brunch. I don’t even do brunch.”

“Who was she then? You don’t just order take out for any girl,” James teased.

“Yeah you usually just ‘take’ her out when you’re done,” Joe made Sal and James laugh at his joke. 

Brian just shook his head hating how much these guys actually knew him. “It was no one,” he reassured again. 

“Fine, don’t tell us.” Sal gave up, pretending to be mad but only doing it to poke fun at Brian. 

It was weird to Sal that Brian wasn’t sharing details about his latest conquest. He was used to the bragging and gloating about whichever new chick he got to screw. The only conclusion Sal could come to was that whoever she was she must be someone special to him. Just a few weeks ago Brian was constantly backing away from their plans and acting more sulky than usual. 

Sal noticed Bella was back to her annoyingly chirpy self too. That was when she was actually at home and he would catch her humming to herself or even dancing with no music. She was irritatingly nice as well, nicer than she would normally be. She fixed him up dinner at times or offered to pick up anything he might need from the store. It was strange but Sal didn’t complain. 

Halloween soon approached and they all planned for a night out. Sal and his friends, Joe and James accompanied by some lady friends they had recently met. Sal invited Bella out, who asked her friend Tina to join. 

Bella and Tina had been friends since middle school and she was the only person she considered her truest and best friend. But no matter how much she trusted her, Bella couldn’t bring herself to tell Tina about Brian. Her relationship with him was like their own little world, one she didn’t want to let anyone else into yet. 

They decided to head to the movies and watch the latest thriller. Sal sat between Bella and Brian, unintentionally. The entire time Bella wished she had Brian’s arm to hold when something jumped at the screen but it wasn’t long until the movie ended and they headed to a near by diner. 

“Honestly, Sal would you spend the night in a haunted hospital for a thousand bucks?” Joe teased him.

“Are you kidding me? I wouldn’t do it for any amount of money,” Sal huffed. 

“Come on, what if you knew you would be secured for the rest of your life?” James chimed in

“No way, Murr,” He stated matter of factly. 

“Ok, let’s say you have the choice of being stuck in a room with cats for 24 hours or spending just one night in the hospital, which is roughly eight hours. What would you choose?” Brian quirked in. 

“What is it with you guys asking me? What about you guys?” Sal asked feeling attacked.

“We’re not you, Sal. We’re not afraid we’ll be attacked by a germ infested ghost oozing bugs, with pointy knives as hands,” Brian said causing everyone to laugh. 

Bella nearly fell from laughter knowing her brother had every phobia in the book. It was so easy to tease him and quite funny. But not as funny as Bella was laughing, thought Sal. He took note of her over the top laughter for the rest of the night every time Brian would say something. He noticed the way she would find a way to touch him any chance she got, even if it was just placing a hand over his shoulder to speak or laugh. Sal also saw the way Brian looked at her, he would lick his lips giving her a look of hunger. A look that made Sal want to slap right off him. 

Sal had asked Bella several times before whether there was anything going on between them yet she always denied it. But this thick chemistry between them Sal was noticing had to be more than just a friendship, he may be foolish at times but he wasn’t stupid. 

Sal would have to put it to a test to figure it out once and for all. Near the entrance of the diner, in a small booth sat three attractive girls. Just the type Brian would go for any other day. 

“Yo, Bri,” Sal whispered to him just loud enough for Bella to hear. “See those girls over there,” he subtly pointed. 

Brian turned back slightly, looking at the three beautiful girls. He turned back around nodding at Sal wondering where this was going. 

“Go talk them up, see which one you can take home. James and Joey have girls, we’re the only single idiots here,” Sal suggested. He stared tentatively at Brian and Bella noticing them both go tense at the same time. Bella tried to play it off by talking to Tina but Sal knew his sister well.

“I don’t know man, what if they’re not into us,” Brian protested. 

“When has that ever stopped you?” Sal questioned his friend. 

Brian gave a quick apologetic gaze toward Bella before hesitantly getting up. He walked over to the girls instantly making them laugh at a witty remark. The girls laughed aloud again and Bella felt like she was going to throw up. 

“Excuse me,” she said getting up and nearly sprinting to the bathroom. Brian looked up quickly debating whether he should run after her but after looking back at their table he noticed Sal staring at him. 

And that was all the proof Sal needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Sal allowed a few days to pass before approaching either Bella or Brian. He was sure they would both deny it so it was a plan he had to think out thoroughly. With Bella it would be tough, Sal had already tried endless times but she never budged. The best he could do was be upfront. 

“Hey Sally,” she came into the house one evening, smiling from ear to ear. 

“Hey, Bells,” Sal replied casually. “Bells, can we talk?”

She looked at him confused as she removed her coat and scarf. “Sure, what’s up?” she took a seat on the other end of the couch. 

“I’m your brother, I love you with all my heart and I’m sincere with you all of the time.” He started off. 

Bella was confused by her brother's words and sat wondering what this would lead to. 

“I want you to trust me and be honest with me. I’m going to ask you something and I just want you to tell me the truth.” He looked at her sincerely in the eyes. 

“Ok?” Bella almost wanted to laugh expecting this to be some sort of joke. 

“Are you and Brian dating?” He stopped her before she could speak. “Now, before you say anything. I know I’ve asked you before and every time you have told me no but I just need to know the truth. Are you guys together or not?”

Bella felt her stomach rise to her throat. She had felt confident before about admitting the truth to her brother but after almost being caught last time and having him ask her sincerely face to face now, she realized there was no way she could tell him the truth. She hated herself for lying to him in this moment. 

“And like I’ve told you so many times before, there is absolutely nothing going on between us. Why do you insist on thinking there is? You would be able to tell if we were-” She was interrupted by him.

“That’s the thing. I have noticed!” He threw his arms up. “I’m not blind Arabella. You laugh way too much at shit he says, you find any reason to touch him and you're so damn giddy when he's around.”

“Sal, those aren’t enough reasons to assume we’re a couple.”

“Then tell me why you ran away the moment he went to talk to those girls? You went pale and damn near wanted to cry.”

“Those moments had no correlation to each other. I’m sick of you accusing me of being with your friend when it’s far from the truth. How about you let me live my life and you focus on yours.” Bella said before gathering her things and heading to her room. 

She was relieved to be by herself away from Sal. She hadn’t realized how obvious she had been showing her affection toward Brian in front of her brother. She cursed herself, but it was impossible not to when he was the man she loved.

Sal wasn’t convinced and realized he would most likely get the same response from Brian if he just asked. He figured he would take a different approach with him.

Later that evening he waited for the boys to arrive. Bella had stormed out of the house not long after their talk. Sal hated himself for what he did next but he knew it was the only way he could get the truth out of Brian. His blood boiled at the thought of Brian hooking up with his sister. He knew Brian's history with women and didn’t want his sister to be another name added to that list. 

“Hey, Sal. What do you think of this intro? I was thinking we could-” Brian approached Sal but was soon interrupted by him. 

“Are you seeing my sister?” Sal asked abruptly staring at Brian straight in the face. 

“What? No man, what are you saying?” Brian raised his hands defensively. “Can we get back to this planning, we only have a few-”

“Quit the bullshit, Q. Bella told me everything,” Sal interrupted him again, with a lie. 

Brian felt his blood freeze, as he looked at Sal like a deer in headlights. “Sal, I can explain,” he started slowly backing away from Sal expecting a fist straight to his face. His heart accelerated and he couldn’t believe Sal’s words but there was no denying it now.

“How could you do that? That’s my baby sister you dope!” Sal began to shout and was grateful he had the house to himself. “That’s the only rule we have. No dating sisters! Are you fucking insane?” Sal continued to obliterate him while Brian looked down shamefully just taking in his friend’s words. 

Until he could no longer take it and shouted back, “I can’t help my feelings for her, Sal.” And the words that followed came out like word vomit. “I’m in love with her!”

Sal became more infuriated than he already was. His face turned red and if he didn’t compose himself he would tackle Brian straight through the wall. “Please, shut your mouth before I puke.” Sal closed his eyes and spoke low.

Joey and James watched from the desk as their friends argued. They looked at each other debating whether they should intervene but decided against it. They loved their friends but they both agreed Brian was in the wrong.

“You can’t see her anymore.” Sal said. 

“You can’t decide that, Sal,” Brian responded. 

“You can’t see her anymore, Brian” Sal reiterated. “Not if you want to be part of our comedy troupe.”

Brian felt his stomach drop. He couldn’t imagine the other three continuing without him and didn’t want to imagine missing out on what could become of them. He hated this ultimatum Sal had given him. He hated Sal for reacting this way. But mostly he hated himself for allowing his feelings to get as far as splitting his life in two. 

He didn’t say anything, Brian felt himself fuming with anger. He gathered his things and stomped his way out of the basement. As he opened the front door of the house he was met with Bella’s beautiful face smiling as she laid eyes on him. She noticed the pain in his eyes, immediately asking him what was wrong. 

Brian just looked at her with torment in his eyes and all he could say was, “I’m sorry,” before walking past her. 

“Brian!” She called after him, “Wait.”

“Bella,” She turned to see Sal behind her. 

“What happened to Brian?” She asked, trying to hide the worry in her eyes. 

“Stop the act, Bella. I know all about you two. He confessed everything to me.”

Bella’s face turned red with anger and tears filled her eyes. “What did you do?” She asked on the verge of crying. 

“You can’t date my friends, Bella. You know that. So whatever this is you guys had is done with.” Sal demanded. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

She looked at her brother in disbelief and without another word left the house again running to her car. She drove to Brian’s apartment, hoping he was there. Luckily enough his car was parked in the lot. She raced to his door and banged on the door loudly. “Brian, please open,” she begged through the door. 

After a few seconds he finally opened the door. Eyes red from obvious crying. Bella couldn’t help but cry at his sight. “Why did you tell him, Brian?” she asked through sobs. 

“Why did you?” he barked back emphasizing his words. “I thought we weren’t telling anyone, especially Sal.”

Bella was shocked and confused. “I didn’t say anything. He asked me but I denied everything. I thought we would talk about it before saying anything to anyone.”

That’s when the realization hit him. “Fucking, Sal,” Brian whispered feeling stupid for believing anything Sal had told him. He should have known Bella wouldn’t budge without warning him first. He should have known his friend would have manipulated the situation to get the response he was looking for. Brian almost wanted to laugh at how stupid he felt. 

Unfortunately for him, with all the pain in his heart he knew that continuing this relationship would mean losing his friends and their future plans. He had confessed aloud that he loved Bella and if he ended things now he would at least still be able see her. If he chose to stay with her, Sal would go completely out his way to make sure they were never happy.

“I’m sorry, Bella but we have to end this here.” the words escaped his mouth before he could take them back.

Bella felt her heart shatter from his words. “Brian, you don’t mean that.” Bella cried. “You can’t let him do this to us.”

“Please leave, Bella,” Brian begged not being able to see her in this state any longer. It hurt him to see her hurt and knowing it was his fault drove him mad.

“But, I love you, Brian.” She blurted through sobs making this more difficult on Brian who felt his own tears taking over. 

He wouldn’t allow himself to cry in front of her so he replied with the only words he knew would end this once and for all, “Well, I don’t love you. So please leave.”

Bella swore her heart stopped beating as the weight of the world fell on her. From the moment she left Brian’s apartment to the moment she drove and arrived home, everything was a blur. Her tears fell involuntarily and the overpowering pain across her chest made her want to plummet straight to earth’s core and disappear. As she walked inside her house she was met by Sal who gasped at the sight of her. “Bella,” he whispered worrisome approaching her for comfort. 

She glared at him, feeling her body overheat with rage, “Get away from me, I hate you,” she yelled before making her way to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thankful to everyone who has been reading and keeping up with this story. I've been enjoying writing it so much. I'd love to know what you think so either drop a comment or leave kudos, thanks again :D


	10. Chapter 10

Days and weeks passed. Each one darker than the other, each one just another reminder of what had happened. Bella thought she was in hell before but this was a new level of heartache. She could barely remember to eat sometimes and sleep was her enemy, clouding her mind with thoughts of Brian and everything they had. She replayed his words over and over in her head hoping they would help her forget about him. But it only made it worse. 

She indulged herself in her studies and prepared for midterms. Work took her mind off of Brian for a few hours a day as well but every little thing was another reminder of what she had lost. Worst of all was knowing he would still come over. She could hear his laughter and banter from the basement and the sound of him soothed her but also made her want to throw up. 

It was easy for Brian to hide behind his laughter and jokes. Things with Sal had smoothed over but it was a subject that never came up again. Brian randomly showed up one day prepared to work on their stuff and Sal didn’t need an explanation to know what he had chosen. But when he was alone Brian could feel his insides crumble knowing he had hurt Bella. It was the last thing he ever wanted to do but he knew it was what was best for her and himself.

He was aware of when she was home and he wanted nothing else than to turn to her, apologize endlessly and just hold her in his arms. It was complete torture knowing he couldn’t so he avoided eye contact when he’d see her in passing. But sometimes he’d let his eyes linger and wish for what he no longer had. 

Sal felt guilty knowing what he had caused. His relationship with his sister wasn’t the same. She would avoid him at all costs and completely dismiss when he would try to talk to her. But he made himself feel better by telling himself that it was better this way than knowing she was with his best friend. 

Thanksgiving soon approached and the company was no help in Bella’s agony. Her aunts and uncles constantly asking if she had a boyfriend, making points that she was getting old and should start thinking about getting married. But she brushed them off telling them she was focused on school and preparing to become an accountant. 

She found it better to distract herself with her little sisters and cousins as they played pretend princesses. For a moment she wished she had the innocent imagination of a child where fairytales and happy endings exist and where a curse could be broken by a kiss from your one true love. Unfortunately, those were only fiction tales that brainwashed children that would be hit with the reality of life once they reach adulthood. 

Brian was invited to the Vulcano house for Thanksgiving but politely declined. His parents and brothers went away as well, but that was another invite he rejected. Instead he found himself alone at a bar. He sat at the small dingy place, whiskey in hand as he watched the waitress make her way around the bar. 

The redhead came around asking if he needed anything else to which he responded no with a grin. “What brings you here on thanksgiving? Sure you have family or a girlfriend to spend it with,” she suggested flirtatiously. 

“Nah, don’t have one of those,” he whirled the glass of whiskey with the tips of his fingers. “Don’t you have somewhere to be tonight?” he asked back.

“No one to spend it with either, s’why I picked up a shift.” She shrugged. 

“Then maybe you and I should spend it alone, together,” he proposed tossing back his whiskey feeling the burn pour down his throat. 

The waitress smiled indicating he wait for her shift to end, which he did. He stumbled out of the bar arm wrapped around this red headed stranger as he flagged down a cab. It wasn’t long till his lips were all over her tasting alcohol, smoke and perfume along her skin. A combination he wasn’t quite fond of but helped with pushing back thoughts of the one person he wanted.

More days passed and that’s how Brian spent his nights. One evening he walked into the Vulcano house, knowing the door was always most likely unlocked. He walked past the kitchen only to find Bella alone preparing dinner. He missed her, her smell, her smile, her eyes, her voice. Hesitantly he approached her. “Smells good,” he complimented.

Bella heard his voice and felt the earth beneath her shake but she maintained her composure. Her breathing increased and instead of responding she focused on stirring the stew. She rather come off as rude than feel her walls tear down at the sight of his soft brown eyes. 

Brian understood what was happening but didn’t want to accept that Bella didn’t want to even acknowledge him. “Bella,” he whispered slowly coming closer to her. His hand inched forward to reach for her shoulder but even with her back turned to him she felt him approaching and quickly spun around. 

“Brian, don’t” she spoke with anger pushing a hand forward as to keep him away.

He wasn’t sure what to say instead left the kitchen to meet the rest of the guys downstairs. 

That was the last and only time they interacted before the year was up. 

The Tenderloins had their first stand up show in December, sometime before Christmas. It wasn’t a packed house but just enough people to to cause loud laughter from. The boys were on a natural high and couldn’t believe the positive reaction they received not only from the small audience by from the bar owner who asked if they’d like a spot every other Thursday night. 

For a while, it was all Sal could talk about but it made him upset that he couldn’t share the exciting news with his sister. That didn’t stop her from eavesdropping one day while Sal and Joe cooed about their performance and how great it had been. They talked about celebrating afterwards with a group of girls. 

“Did Murr go home with that chick?” Sal asked Joe. 

“No, but Brian sure did.” Joe cackled. “That guy has been bagging them a lot lately huh.”

Sal didn’t respond instead shrugging as to show he wasn’t interested in Brian’s love life. “What’s new though, right?”

Bella felt a tear escape her eye. She didn’t expect him to wait for her but it hurt nonetheless hearing about his conquests. At least she knew nothing had changed about Brian Quinn. 

Christmas came and went soon followed by New Year’s. The love shared between family and friends was nostalgic for Bella because of how distorted her life felt. She felt out of place with herself for allowing feelings to cause so much upheaval in her life. 2000 was not only a new year but the start of a new century. Great things were expected of the Millennium as they called it. And Bella decided it was time for her to leave the past behind. She would turn 21 in a few days and was ready for some positive changes. 

Brian on the other hand felt comfortable with his old manners. Finding a new chick every few nights, tasting her, having her and completely forgetting about his problems. The best thing he had going for him was his internship working for some of his idols and The Tenderloins newly found residence. 

Of course that didn’t mean he wasn’t always thinking about Bella. Though since their last interaction he was sure that she would never want anything to do with him again. It ate him up inside and sometimes he couldn’t help himself from driving to her job and sitting in the lot just looking through the windows. He’d catch a glimpse of her, watch her for a while and drive away before being caught. 

The only reason he felt the need to lose himself in another woman’s body was because at night the thoughts of Bella came heavily. Not only did he wishfully imagine her next to him, but in his dreams he’d see her laughing and smiling at him, causing him to wake up in sweaty panic. He hated it and felt like he was somehow dead with a beating heart. Booze and women were his only outlet at the moment and he hated it. He hated himself.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a new day, a new year and another year to celebrate Bella’s life. 21 was a big deal. She could go to bars and drink legally, alluding to one of her New Year’s resolutions of becoming more social. She made plans with Tina and a couple of other girls to go to a club over the weekend to celebrate. 

Bella was gifted red roses from her mother and her favorite blueberry waffles made with love from her little sisters. Sal wished her a happy birthday in passing but Bella only thanked him under her breath. She was still hurt from what he had done but decided if she was going to move past the whole situation she couldn’t afford to have her brother as an enemy. It was something she would work on. 

She decided her special day was one very deserving of pampering herself. As she had the day off she decided to go to the salon for a mani and pedi. On impulse she also decided it was time for a haircut and went for a shorter over the shoulder look. A much more mature hair style for the newly 21 year old. 

Bella picked out a black, tight cocktail dress that accentuated her curves perfectly, accessorized with her newest black laced heels. She felt different as it was so rare for her to dress like this, but she also felt sexy. It was great feeling confident again and for once almost happy. 

“Whoa, where do you think you’re going looking like that?” Sal teased as she walked down the stairs into the living room. 

She glared at him playfully. 

“I’m kidding, he defended. You look beautiful sis but please don’t let anyone near you,” he advised only looking out for his baby sister. He walked to her and hugged her tight.

Bella loved Sal. With her father not in the picture he was the only other male figure in her life, he practically raised her. “Get off me, you reek of cheese,” she joked pushing him off. “We’re gonna be at that new Flamingo Club downtown if you want to come,” she decided to invite him on the spot.

Suddenly, Brian emerged from the kitchen eyes widening at her sight. He gulped hoping no one noticed his reaction to how beautiful, mature and sexy Bella looked before his eyes. Her long hair that he loved so much was gone but the new shorter hair made her look even more gorgeous if it was possible. And that dress; it was the only thing he would think about for the rest of the night. He could already see guys slobbering at the sight of her and it angered him. 

Bella’s breath caught in her throat not expecting to see Brian at all tonight. She wished she hadn’t but this new found Bella told herself to just brush it off. “Well, Tina is here. I should get going. See you later, Sal.” She spoke as she rushed quickly out the door without acknowledging Brian. 

She hopped into Tina’s car, feeling as if she had seen a ghost. 

“Happy birthday!” Tina shouted quickly taking notice of Bella’s demeanor. “You ok, sweets?”

“Yea, I am.” Bella shook herself out of it. Tina was still unaware of everything that had happened with Brian and Sal but Bella made a side note to tell her someday soon.

Bella’s mood was quickly lifted as they blasted and sang along to their favorite current song about a guy being blue that no one actually understood the lyrics to. It wasn’t long until they arrived and parked, feeling too excited to allow the cold brisk air to ruin the night. They were reunited with their other girlfriends and once inside they completely let loose. 

“Try this,” Tina shouted over the loud music, handing her a drink she had just bought. “It’s called a Sex on the Beach,” she winked at Bella.

Bella took a sip of it enjoying the sweetness and sheepishly laughing at the name of the drink. Three of these cocktails later and Bella was moving her body to the beat of the thumping bass. Song after song hypnotizing her as she swayed her hips side to side. Soon she felt a pair of arms grab her waist and when she turned to see who they belonged to she came face to face with a slick hair brunnette with a clean shaven set of facial hair. He was handsome so Bella allowed herself to dance along with him. 

Brian didn’t mean to pry nevertheless seem like a stalker. He excused himself from Sal’s house early, insinuating he had a date to tend to. Instead he headed downtown and parked near the club. He debated endlessly whether he should go in, convincing himself he was crazy for acting like this when it was obvious she wanted nothing to do with him. He settled on the fact that he was an independent man who would casually walk into a nightclub to enjoy some music and light drinking. 

Except, once he was inside he perked his head up every few minutes to see if he could spot her. He reached the balcony looking down on the dancefloor until he found her. He fumed at the sight of another man’s hands on her waist as she grinded on him. 

Brian knew he shouldn’t feel angry not only because Bella wasn’t his girlfriend anymore but also because he shouldn’t be at the club looking for her anyway. He watched tentatively as the guy slid his hands up and down her body only causing Brian to fill with more jealousy; a very unfamiliar feeling for him. 

He noticed the stranger around Bella become more grabby than he should. Looking to fondle under her dress as she pushed his hand away. That’s when Brian raced to the dance floor, pushing people aside. Once he found them the guy was becoming more aggressive forcefully grabbing Bella as she tried to push him off. Brian appeared out of nowhere shoving the guy away from Bella as he pulled her behind him. The guy, now noticeably angry lunged himself toward Brian but was met with Brian’s fist straight to his face knocking the guy out cold. 

The security guards quickly barged in grabbing Brian’s arms pulling him away from the crowd and kicking him out the club. He hadn’t noticed that Bella followed behind him until they were both outside in the cold. 

“What’s the matter with you?” She yelled at him angrily. 

Brian was irritated by her anger feeling he deserved more of a thank you at this point. “That guy was assaulting you!” he yelled back. 

“Why are you even here, Brian?” she kept up her loud tone. She was annoyed and didn’t understand why he was there. 

“Because,” Brian threw his hands in the air in forfeit. “I can’t stay away from you ok?”

The words stung Bella like a bee and suddenly the cold was more apparent on her half naked body. She hugged herself, protecting herself from the cold and the feeling his words brought upon her.

“I lied to you, Bella.” Brian continued, mellowing his tone. “I’m so fucking in love with you. And I don’t care what your brother thinks.” 

Bella was shocked, to say the least. She didn’t know how to react but those words didn’t have the same impact on her as they would have months ago. She was confused and honestly all she wanted was to be alone. Her belongings were inside, as well as her designated driver.

“Can you just take me home?” she asked, staring at him blankly. Maybe it was from the cold but her feelings felt frozen in time. 

Brian nodded, before taking off his jacket and handing it to her. Bella missed his smell and found comfort in being draped in his clothes. But that didn’t take away the words that had been thrown out into the air. 

They drove in silence looking ahead into the dark empty streets. Brian didn’t regret his words but wasn’t expecting the blank reaction he got from Bella. Of course he didn’t think she would jump on him, cheering for joy and drowning him in kisses but some words of acknowledgement would have been nice.

He finally arrived at her house, putting the car in park. Still there were no words or even a movement from Bella as she sat in the seat still facing forward. Brian began to speak but was soon interrupted by her. “I have some things to think about. We’ll talk another day.” She finally faced him and Brian took notice of the dry tears sitting on her cheeks. She wiped them away, removing his jacket from herself and handing it back to him. She thanked him for the ride before getting out of the car and walked toward her house. 

Brian cursed himself for his stupidity and wished he had handled the situation differently. But was there actually any other way to handle it? What would have happened if he wouldn’t have been at the club? Maybe he could have done without the declaration of love. But it was the truth and he was tired of lying to himself that everything was ok without Bella. If she eventually told him she didn’t love him then fine he’d accept defeat and leave her alone no matter how much it hurt. But if him admitting his true feelings to her gave room for at least a glimpse of hope of their reconciliation than it would all be worth it. At least that’s what he told himself to make himself feel better about it. 

Bella didn’t know what to think, she didn’t even know how to feel. Despite hearing the words that should have lifted her to the stars, she wasn’t convinced that taking Brian back would be the greatest idea. She had been working on getting better and over him for a while now that doing so would only take her back to a very painful moment. Regardless of her efforts, she still loved Brian but she was afraid of getting hurt again. 

The next morning, she found herself with her head in her hands over the kitchen table. Her head thumped and she finally understood what it meant to feel hungover, it wasn’t fun. The end of the previous night was still very clear in her mind making her wonder if the headache was moreso because of Brian or the alcohol. 

“You don’t sing anymore,” Mama Vulcano came out of nowhere pouring coffee into her mug.

“Huh,” Bella gave her a confused look.

“You used to sing, a lot I might add and you were always so chirpy,” Ms. Vulcano smiled sweetly as she sat in front of Bella in the kitchen table.

Bella dropped her eyes, avoiding eye contact. 

“What’s going on Bells? Is everything alright with you?” Her mother asked sincerely. 

Bella wanted to say that everything was fine. That it was just a small hiccup and stress from school. But she was tired of the lies and keeping so much bottled in. It was driving her crazy. 

Her eyes welled with tears before she began admitting everything to her mom. She told her about her feelings toward Brian since she was a young girl and how he had always felt the same way. She admitted the to many nights they escaped just to be in each other's presence and the fear of anyone finding out about them especially Sal. She recounted the painful night he spewed the most painful words she ever heard and tied it up with Brian’s recent confession of always having loved her. 

Mama Vulcano was quiet for a while looking at her daughter feeling guilty for not knowing how much she had been going through right before her eyes. But she also felt admiration to have raised a courageous woman who sat before her somehow still holding it together.

“What do I do ma?” Bella asked hoping her mom could give her the answers she seeked. 

“I can’t tell you what to do, baby.” Bella’s face dropped and tears flowed from her eyes at her mother’s words. “Only you know what’s right for you and sometimes our heart knows exactly what it wants. Most people will frown on that but it’s why so many people are unhappy. Because they didn’t go for what they wanted, for what they loved. Of course that’s no assurance that what our heart wants will work out but if you want it bad enough you will do everything in your power to make sure it does. Think about what happens when you toss a coin. The moment that coin flips in the air you know exactly what you want it to land on.”

Bella thanked her mom for her words though they still left her thoughts like an incomplete puzzle set. She decided to test her mother’s theory and found a coin at the bottom of her purse. She flipped it up and the moment the coin spun mid air she knew what she wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella’s mind was turning gears wondering if this was really what was best for her. As she questioned her decision she debated on the benefits and consequences. She also noted it was time to take control of her choices. She was no longer a young girl incapable of knowing right from wrong but she also realized she was only human and sometimes her choices wouldn’t turn out the way she expected them to. Nothing in life was perfect but like her mother told her the only way of knowing was to go for it. So she would. But first she had to get something or rather someone out of the way. 

The biggest obstacle would be Sal. Somehow she had to make him understand she was no longer a child and while she appreciated his love protection more than he could know she should be allowed to make her own choices and fail on her own if it were to happen. 

Nervous was an understatement for how she felt because regardless it was her older brother and usually he was a take no shit from anyone type of person, much like herself. She figured she had to be assertive and not allow him to get a word in until she was done. 

Bella waited in the basement of her house for Sal to arrive from work. It was a Tuesday night most likely meaning the other guys wouldn’t show up possibly until tomorrow. With Sal working now they spent less time cooped up in the basement of the Vulcano house but they always made time to prepare for the improv shows. 

Bella sat in the dark corner on a reclining chair, like a detective waiting for her suspect to arrive. With nothing but the desk light on, Sal almost screamed when he noticed her sitting alone in the dark. “Jesus Arabella are you trying to kill me?” he yelled at her. 

“I need to talk to you Sal,” she said hoping her voice didn’t display the anxiety taking over her insides. 

“Ok, what’s with the ominous setting?” Sal joked taking a seat on the couch across from Bella. 

She tilted her head hinting for him to be serious. He raised his arms in defeat but she could see the grin wanting to overtake his face. She tried like hell not to let it intimidate her as she prepared to speak the words she had practiced so many times in her head. 

“I want to say something and I want you to be quiet and listen.” she ordered, seemingly proud of herself so far. 

Sal straightened himself out preparing for whatever it was Bella was going to spit at him. 

“I love Brian,” she confessed. Sal stood to protest but she rose from her seat too putting her hands up as to keep him quiet and allow her to continue. He did, as he pressed his lips obviously fuming from Bella’s words. “He loves me too and there’s nothing you can do or say to keep us apart.”

Sal sat shaking his head unable to believe the words coming out of her mouth. 

“I’m not a little girl anymore, Sal,” she continued before he could say anything. “You can’t dictate who I do or don’t date. I never intended to fall for your best friend but it happened. We’re going to be together,” she said before realizing she hadn’t even gotten to speak to Brian about it yet. That also depended on whether or not he hadn’t changed his mind. It wasn’t a thought that had crossed her mind till now. Who was to say he didn’t regret his words at this point after she didn’t say a word to him since that night. She shook herself out of her distracted thoughts before continuing. “I only ask two things from you. You respect our relationship and Brian remains part of The Tenderloins.”

Sal had his head in his hands. He felt like a shaken bottle of pop ready to explode. He couldn’t believe they were back at square one with this situation that he was honestly sick of dealing with. But watching Bella give her speech matter of factly made Sal realize she had a point. He couldn't control her life as much as he wanted to. He would hate to admit it but maybe it was something he had to let them figure out on their own. Based solely on the fact that Brian acted different when it came to Bella from what he could tell he was mildly convinced. That didn’t mean he wasn’t afraid. 

“I swear to God if he hurts you Arabella,” Sal finally spoke. 

Bella sighed in relief and immediately ran to hug her brother planting kisses all over his cheeks as he attempted his best to push her off. Something she hadn’t done since she was a child. 

“I promise you can kill him if he does,” she compromised jokingly. The truth was she didn’t know what to expect from Brian. She wasn’t even sure what she would say to him besides how deeply she loved him and wanted him back. But she knew it wouldn’t be that simple. She didn’t want to just jump right back into what they had it. 

Bella drove to Brian’s apartment, unsure what to expect. She inspected the lot and surely enough his car was parked where it always was. Her thoughts attacked her with doubt as she wondered if he probably had another girl cooped up in his bed. A thought that made Bella’s stomach sink. Then she wondered if he would even want to see her at all. There was no reason for him to have waited for her anyhow. But she took the plunge and stepped out into the cold air. It slapped her face and it was possibly what she needed to calm her nerves.

Bella dialed into the number pad being buzzed right away. She was surprised he’d opened up without even asking who it was. Again she feared he might be expecting someone else and she would possibly ruin his night. Bella felt her legs shake as she walked up to his door and hoped to God gravity wouldn’t pull her down. She knocked lightly on the door and was soon met with those chocolate brown eyes she had been missing. 

“You’re not the delivery guy,” he teased with a smile. Bella almost buckled at his sight. 

“Hi, Brian,” she greeted, smiling as best as she could but all she wanted was to shout to him how much she loved him and have their lips reunite. 

“Bella, please come in,” he moved aside guiding her in with his hand. 

Bella paced through his tv room but couldn’t bring herself to sit down. She was on edge and needed to just say something. 

“I spoke to Sal,” she began. 

Brian watched her tentatively. He felt tense in her presence unsure what to expect from her. 

“I told him that I want to be with you,” she finally said.

Brian felt himself relax a little more at her words. Since the moment she walked out of his apartment that cold November night he had been waiting for her to speak those words. 

“Bella,” he wanted to tell her how happy it made him after living in agony for months without her but she interrupted him. 

“I tried so hard to forget you and everything we had but everywhere I looked I was reminded of you, Brian. At night I wished I could escape my thoughts but when I closed my eyes my dreams were only filled with you. When the year started I thought I was finally getting somewhere but then you show up on the night of my birthday and said things that messed me up all over again,” Bella could feel the tears fill her eyes. 

Brian watched apologetically, wishing he didn’t have to see her like this or hear that he was the reason for so much misery and pain. “I’m sorry,” he managed to escape. He got closer looking for any sign of rejection from her. When he found none, he reached for her face to catch a fallen tear that fell from her eyes. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen Bella. I just thought, even if we weren’t together there would still be a chance for me to at least see you because I rather have you in my life at a distance than not at all. But I want this, I want you.” He held her face with both hands now. “Even if it means I can no longer perform with the guys. I don’t care. I can leave all of that behind to be with you,” he said pressing his forehead against Bella’s.

She looked into his eyes and could see the pain that accompanied his words. “It doesn’t have to be like that,” she assured him wrapping her fingers around his wrist as she shook her head against his. “I would never stop you from living your dream just to be with me. That’s why I told Sal, you’re going to be part of the Tenderloins whether you are with me or not.” She smiled up at the confusion in his face. 

“But Sal said,” Bella put a finger to his lip before he could continue. 

“We don’t have to worry about that anymore. Sal will come around to it eventually,” hope shone on her face for the first time since they started this. “But we’re okay for now,” she finally said feeling a weight lift off her shoulder. Everything was slowly falling into place. 

“Can I kiss you?” Brian asked hesitantly. Anticipating the taste of her lips against his own. 

Bella breathed sharply, thinking the moment would never come. She whispered a yes and before she knew it Brian’s lips crashed onto hers. It was like a battle for dominance but a battle they both won as their tongues danced. Bella whimpered into his mouth from the anticipating build up of so many months without his touch. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” he spoke against her lips picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Anyone Brian had been with in the past two months was completely erased in this moment because nothing compared to having Bella ravish his lips, body pressed warmly against his. 

In no time he reached his bedroom where he placed her lightly on the bed, indenting it in as he placed himself on top of her kissing her mouth, biting tinderly along her jaw and down her neck. Bella panted, losing patience from the teasing as she pushed his shirt above his head. Brian rushed to remove her shirt as well then slid down her torso with his tongue to the top of her jeans, undoing the button and pulling them down in one go along with her panties. 

Brian missed her body, her curves, her smell, the way she felt under his touch. He couldn’t wait to be lost in her having her whisper sweet obscenities into his skin. Peeling back her bra he took her plump breast into his mouth biting it with a gentle roughness that made Bella almost yelp in pleasure. She was keen to have him begging through gasps and whimpers. Wasting no more time Brian hurriedly unbuckled his pants tossing them aside along with his boxers and reached over to retrieve a rubber. Immediately after putting it on he placed himself between her thighs giving her core one touch that sent shivers up her spine to make sure she was ready for him. 

“Please, Brian,” she begged one last time before he slowly pushed himself inside of her. 

It took her some time to adjust to his size arching her back as he pumped in and out of her steady and carefully. She gnawed at his shoulders pulling him closer to her. Her moans directly in his ear only caused his hips to want to thrust faster but not wanting the intoxicating feeling to end just yet. 

Bella raised her knees clinging them around Brian’s waist allowing him to go deeper. There was no way she could hold out any longer as he hit her perfect spot and soon she was consumed by her overpowering climax. Watching her writhe and hearing her moans of satisfaction, Brian groaned and reached his peak as he clenched one last time into her. Panting and breathing heavily he lay over her before raising himself off to dispose of their carnal evidence. 

Brain made his way back to his bed, spooning Bella as he breathed her in. He wished they could stay like this forever in each other's arms. Finally, she was back in his arms and he never wanted to let go again.


	13. Chapter 13

The morning sun radiated through Brian’s windows hitting their bodies warmly as they lay in bed engulfed in each other’s arms, tiresome from the night before, physically and emotionally but it had been worth it. 

Feeling Brian’s arms wrapped tightly around her, Bella couldn’t believe they were together without a need to hide any more. And although she wanted to shout to the rest of the world how much she loved him she also wanted to stay in this bubble of theirs, just the two of them.

“Good morning, baby,” he whispered into her ear as he felt her shift gently against him. 

“Morning,” she responded planting small kisses along his forearm and pulling it closer to her chest. She caressed his arm smiling to herself. For the first time in a while she had slept peacefully through the night and the aching in her chest was no longer there. 

She turned over to face him as her arms wrapped around his waist and she playfully scratched at his sides. He smiled with eyes closed before leaning toward her and capturing her lips in a kiss. 

“I haven’t brushed my teeth,” she pulled back.

“I don’t care,” he said leaning toward her again but Bella wouldn’t budge. “Fine,” he reluctantly placed his head back on the pillow. 

She watched him as he stared at her, not saying a word but saying more than enough with the gleam in his eyes. 

“I love you,” she whispered running a hand along his face. 

He smiled from ear to ear, playfully throwing himself over her body attacking her neck and face with kisses. Bella laughed as his lips sent tingles through her body. He wanted to go for a morning round but Bella wouldn’t allow it. She dragged him out of bed with her pulling him into the bathroom where they joked and laughed while washed up, Brian handing Bella a toothbrush spare from a pack he had. 

They decided to grab breakfast at the waffle house not far from Brian’s place. Brian ordered the supreme omelette while Bella settled with a Belgian waffle paired with a side of fruits. They fed one another from each other’s plates while they flirted through blushes and giggles. It was like a scene straight out of a romantic comedy where the couple is so sickly in love that nothing else around them matters. And that’s how it felt. They were happy and though it had only been a few hours since their reconciliation they would make up for the time loss any way they could. 

During breakfast they made plans to walk through the stores nearby, visit a few museums and some flea markets in Brooklyn but those plans were soon squashed when they stood outside the restaurant kissing heatedly, arms wrapped around each other not caring who watched. Brian pulled Bella toward his car and he drove as safely and fast as he could back to his apartment. 

They nearly tore each other’s clothes off coming up the elevator but made it just in time to enter the apartment where clothes were tossed and they fell to the ground not even bothering to make it to the couch. 

Brian reached for his wallet where he stored a condom and placed it on himself as he lay naked on the ground. Bella straddled him and slowly lowered herself onto him. She gasped at his entry before slowly swaying her hips and finding the control she seeked. She placed her hands over his chest as she rocked back and forth feeling the friction of her clit against his abdomen. The feeling was all too much so she slowed her pace, instead slightly bouncing up and down his shaft as Brian dug his fingers into her hips. 

“Right there, baby,” he gasped holding her tight as her walls enclosed around him swallowing him up. Brian could no longer take it and spilled into the rubber as his legs trembled with the slightest movement from Bella. She hopped off and laid next to him on his carpeted floor. “I’m sorry,” he apologized for finishing so quickly before giving her her own release. She leaned on her elbow, reaching out to squeeze his cheeks with her thumb and forefinger and kissed his puckered lips. 

“It’s ok, Brian. I have to go home and get ready for work soon.” She pouted her lips at him. 

“No,” he protested as he pulled her on top of him. “Stay with me,” he whispered as she bent down to kiss him. He allowed his tongue to caress hers and caught her lower lip in a gentle bite. 

“I can’t” she whispered back as she got her revenge biting him back playfully. 

Brian gave in and allowed her to put her clothes back on, as he slid into his boxers. Once dressed he wrapped his arms around her waist biting down on the back of her neck lightly. “I’ll see you later,” he kissed her once more before she was out the door. 

Brian threw himself on his couch reeling from the high Bella left him with. She was back in his life, for a long time he hoped and there was nothing that could bring him down at this point. The only thing left was to come face to face with Sal. He wasn’t sure what to expect when he arrived at the Vulcano house later that evening. 

They had agreed to meet up before their Thursday improv show at the bar. Upon entering the basement Brian felt as if a spotlight had been set on him when Joe and James shot glances at him then to Sal. But Sal just greeted him with a ‘what’s up’ and continued with whatever he was writing at the desk. The evening carried on through laughs and nothing felt any different but Brian could feel the rise in tension toward the end of the night. 

Sal approached Brian as he looked over the list of jokes to close with that Joe had handed to him. 

“I’m sorry about,” Sal gestured the air,” everything. With you and Bella.” He breathed in.

Brian was surprised to say the least. Sal wasn’t the type of guy to swallow his pride and apologize especially when he felt he was in the right yet here he was speaking words Brian never thought he’d hear him say. 

“I get it,” Brian acknowledged. 

“I won’t interject in whatever it is you guys have,” Sal continued. “Just don’t hurt her. That’s my sister and I won’t hesitate to choke a bitch.”

Brian laughed shaking his head in understanding. He promised Sal he wouldn’t even think about hurting her and went in for a hug thanking him. 

“Alright, back off I ain’t the one you’re dating,” Sal pushed him off and the night continued. 

Bella arrived home almost at midnight. She had been asked to stay later and clean after other employees who had failed to do their jobs correctly. Bella had been working at the supermarket for years since she was a teenager with no sign of achieving a higher position while being expected to do more than her job duties required. She was frustrated, and sore. But every time she moved the pain reminded her of being wrapped in Brian’s arms and that helped her calm her nerves. 

From the basement she heard the boisterous conversations amongst the guys and she couldn’t help but smile at herself knowing things were back to how they used to, possibly even better. Not long after they all came upstairs, Joey and James being the first to leave. 

Brian greeted Bella shyly with a hug and a kiss to her temple unsure how to act in front of Sal. It was awkward at first because he couldn’t just kiss up on her the way he truly wanted to. But before leaving he did plant a small kiss to her lips when Sal wasn’t watching. 

It made Bella happier knowing everything between Brian and Sal had been settled and that things were finally peaceful between her two favorite boys. Stress from work was still on the back burner but it was easy to forget when she was with Brian. She spent the majority of the week with him taking advantage of every moment with him before the struggles of school started up again within a few days. 

Bella was excited to finally attend her first Tenderloins show. Brian felt a sense of self assurance since their last show knowing Bella was in the audience. He’d shoot looks at her noticing her laughing hysterically which only made him strut around the stage more enthusiastically. The crowd was bigger this time around and the applause that much more louder.

“You guys were hilarious,” Bella congratulated them when they got off stage. 

“Thanks, Bells,” Joe and James hugged her. Murr made a disgusted face as Joe playfully splashed the sweat protruding from his head toward him. 

“Thanks, baby,” Brian wrapped his arms around her waist as she snaked her arms around his neck. “I gotta admit, I was a bit nervous.”

“Why,” Bella questioned. 

“There was this fine honey in the crowd and she just made it so difficult to concentrate on anything else.” He joked planting small kisses on her face.

“Shut up,” she nudged him lightly. 

Sal ordered a round of drinks for them as they debriefed their performance and already planned for their next show. James suggested looking into recording skits for playback reviews only giving the rest of the guys the chance to mock his nerdy mindset even if they agreed it was a good idea. 

Bella stood between Brian’s legs as he sat on a stool when a blonde, tall caramel toned woman approached them. 

“Brian, you were amazing tonight. It’s so good to see you again,” she went in for the hug regardless of Bella standing right there. “Hey guys, good show.” She waved at the rest of them but Bella found it odd she didn’t reciprocate the same affection to them as she had with Brian. “I’ll talk to you soon.” She said one last time looking straight at Brian before leaving without having acknowledged Bella.

Bella felt herself go tense as Brian pulled her closer to him. “She’s no one,” he whispered in her ear sensing Bella’s mood change. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Bella replied nonchalantly taking a sip from her drink.

“You don’t have to,” Brian spoke in the nape of her neck behind her ear. “I think it’s cute that you’re jealous.” he teased but Bella only slapped his knee. 

Bella was jealous as the fire settled in the pit of her stomach but she refused to admit the feeling. Whatever Brian did when they weren’t together was none of her business no matter how much it pained her to think about him with someone else. She knew beforehand the type of man he was and his needs so it was only expected to run into someone he had been with. What relaxed Bella was knowing that now he was hers for good and at night before bed she was the last face he saw.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella awoke curled up next to Brian’s body the same as she had for the past few days. It was pure bliss falling asleep and waking up in his arms. Unfortunately for her, classes started up again in a few hours and she would soon have to part from the comfort of his warm body against hers. She could feel his hardness press against her when she pushed back purposefully causing him to groan into her hair. 

Brian kissed her naked shoulder lightly as his hand traveled down along her curvaceous body under the bed sheets inching down and around her hips to her center. 

“Brian, I have to get to class,” she protested against his touch. That didn’t stop him from slipping his hand into her panties and feeling against her lips.

“Hmm,” he hummed against her bare skin, “you’re ready for me,” he teased pulling his hand away to give himself more access by parting her legs. “I can be quick,” he claimed, knowing how easy it would be to lose himself inside her again as if last night hadn’t been enough. 

As of recently it was impossible for them to keep their hands to themselves and when they tried it only turned them on more to watch each other give themselves pleasure leading to more intertwining. 

But as good as it felt having Brian slowly rub up and down her slit Bella stopped his hand and pushed it away. She had a better idea. Stepping out of bed in nothing but her underwear, Brian admired her beautiful body and sometimes wondered how a chubby vanilla like himself ever scored such an appealing woman like her. He considered himself beyond lucky. 

“Shower with me,” she requested reaching out for his hand. 

Not thinking about it twice Brian jumped from the bed in only his boxers wrapping his arms around her making Bella cackle as he practically carried her into the bathroom. 

She turned to him seductively tugging the only piece of clothing on her down her legs. Brian whined in his throat fighting his instinct to take her completely over the sink. 

Bella turned the knob setting the water to the perfect warm temperature before stepping into it, Brian following at the heel of her foot. She allowed the warm stream to run down her body while Brian snaked his arms around her stroking her torso and cupping her breast making Bella’s head lean back on his shoulder. 

“I don’t have much time,” She said not wanting to give in to his touch too much but the feel of his hands all over her made it difficult. 

Brian gathered some shampoo in his hand to help Bella wash up, massaging her scalp and lathering her hair. Bella never thought a wash up could ever feel so sensual but the magic touch of his hands sent shivers through her body. With her head still leaning back onto him, he had access to her ear, nibbling it before he spoke, “my turn.” 

Bella turned to face him only to catch him getting down on his knees before her. She was confused by his actions as he pulled her leg over his shoulders. But once she saw what his intentions were she gasped in anticipation. “Hold on tight, baby,” he warned before his mouth was at her core and Bella was holding on with one hand on his head and the other against the tile. She understood what he meant by ‘my turn’ as her hands smoothed over his head, attempting to balance herself.

“Brian,” she moaned, the echos filling the room with each whimper and sigh from her. “Don’t stop.” 

He had no intention to as he enjoyed sliding his tongue up and down her lips, flicking at her sensitive nub. Teasingly and reluctantly he backed away, “Don’t you have a class to get to.”

Bella muttered in frustration, “Brian!” As her anticipating core was right on edge of exploding. He went back to tasting her and within seconds she was flustered and heaving from an exceptional orgasm. 

That morning adventure was exactly what Bella needed to calm her nerves on the first day of the semester. She loaded her schedule with credits with the expectation of graduating one semester early; her advisor guaranteed her she was right on track. After completing this spring semester all that was left was the fall semester and she would finally be done with school. 

Just as Bella exited her last class of the day she ran into Tina. A lot had happened since the last time they spoke and they agreed to get lunch at a nearby deli. The place wasn’t too shabby, wooden tables occupied by mostly students. It was definitely one of their favorite places since they started college. 

“You’re glowing,” Tina complimented as she took a bite of her meatball sandwich. 

Bella blushed shaking her head at the thought of Brian. “Stop,” she protested timidly. “I do have some news though.”

Tina almost choked on her sandwich before Bella could even say anything and exaggeratedly whispered, “Are you pregnant?”

Bella laughed, having to cover her mouth with a napkin so her food wouldn’t fall out. “No are you crazy,” The thought was absurd and in that moment she was thankful Brian had always been safe. 

“But there is a guy,” Bella continued after her laughter subsided and she felt herself blush again. 

Tina’s ginger eyebrows danced in curiousity. “Tell me everything. Is he handsome? Is he a banker?” Oh my god, is he a soldier?”

“Tina, you’ve been watching way too many movies.” Bella shook her head at her friend’s words. 

“Sorry, my dad got a new DVD player,” she shrugged. 

“And yes, he’s handsome. Actually, you won’t believe who he is. Remember Brian?” Bella hid behind her food for a moment waiting for Tina’s response. 

“Brian Quinn? Sal’s friend?” Tina looked bewildered. 

“Yes, him.” Bella replied too excitedly, hoping the look on her friend’s face would lighten up. 

“Are you two exclusive?” Tina questioned. 

“We’ve been together for a few weeks now. But we sort of have history,” Bella smiled, still not convinced her friend was happy for her so she proceeded to tell her about the whole situation with Sal, the night of her birthday and how everything had changed from that moment. “What’s the matter? You don’t approve?” Bella asked bluntly as Tina was taken aback. 

“No,” Tina wiped at her mouth, shaking the bread crumbs from her hands. “I mean, I’m happy for you. I can definitely tell he’s making you happy, you’re all giddy and glowing and stuff. It’s just,” Tina hesitated before speaking looking at Bella nervously. 

“Tell me, Tina,” Bella was becoming impatient as she saw Tina struggle with her thoughts. 

“I talked to Macy the other day,” Tina pursed her lips together. 

Macy and Tina were Bella’s closest friends in high school. Their trio was inseparable until Macy was accepted to NYU where her attitude toward her so called friends changed. The people she surrounded herself with at college influenced her change from the funny, easy going girl they knew to a pretentious, flaky stranger who gave back handed compliments every chance she could while bragging about her lifestyle in Manhattan. As if she hadn’t been raised in the same danky city of Staten Island as the rest of them. It was an irritable hassle every time Bella would try to reconnect with her causing her to eventually give up on their friendship. 

“She told me she’s been talking to Brian,” Tina waited for Bella’s reaction but all she did was shoot her a look of confusion. Tina knew she had to explain more but she was afraid of how Bella would take it. “She said they hooked up a couple of times during winter break and just met up this past week.” She finally blurted. 

Bella felt all color escape her face and her heart stop cold at her words. The food in front of her no longer seemed appetizing as she crumpled it up in it’s wrapping. She didn’t look at Tina for a while unsure how to feel about this newly found information. It hurt, Macy was her friend at some point and obviously she wasn’t at fault, because there was no way she could have known about her relationship with Brian but that didn’t stop the aching feeling in her chest. 

“Oh, Bells, I’m sorry to drop this on you like this. I never expected you to tell me you and Brian were a thing. I mean I might have assumed so a while ago, especially last halloween but you never mentioned it so I thought nothing of it.” Tina looked at her friend apologetically wishing she hadn’t just spilled the words she did, but Bella was her best friend and she wouldn’t keep something like this from her. 

“Don’t apologize, Tina. It’s not your fault,” Bella forced a smile. She looked up at the clock on wall thankful for the time. “I uh, I have to get to work but we can have lunch again tomorrow if you want.”

“Of course, I’ll send you a copy of my schedule and we’ll work around it.” They stood from the table disposing of their trash. Standing out in the cold, surrounded by passersby and the sound of traffic Tina gave her friend a farewell hug but intended it as more of a consolation hug. “Don’t worry too much, Arabella.” She said once more before they parted ways. 

But worry was all Bella could do. How long had they been seeing each other? And if it was more than once did it mean more than just a hook up? The thoughts ate up her mind and the car ride to work was no help as the radio stations were flooded with romantic songs awaiting Valentine’s Day. Shutting it off was out of the question as well because her thoughts only multiplied as she wondered if Brian had even realized Macy was a friend of hers.

She darted inside the supermarket, thankful for a slow Wednesday evening. The majority of people did their heavy grocery shopping at the beginning of the week or on weekends. She clocked in, tossed on her apron and proceeded to restock the counters near the registers. Replacing older potato chips with new ones somehow took her mind off of the situation and her night carried on smoother than she expected. Before cleaning and closing up for the night she watched as the general manager Cole paced the store from the office and back every so often. Bella was surprised when he approached her excitedly. 

“Arabella, thanks for your work today. I’ve been meaning to run something by you.” He scratched at the gold moustache above his lip. “I’m going to be moving on to another job soon and I’ve been asked to hire someone to replace me so I thought who else better than someone who’s been working for years and knows the store as well as I do. Well, you’re name came up and I think you’d be the perfect fit. Of course, you’ll have to go through the interview process with the executives but I know you’ll nail that easy.” He smiled at her. 

“Wow, thanks so much Cole, sir. It means a lot that you’d consider me for the position. I have been working here for a while now and I’d be honored to take your position if all goes well.”

“Don’t mention it, Arabella. Your work around here doesn’t go unnoticed. I’ll speak to some of the other managers and we’ll set up a date for your interview.” He patted her shoulder before walking away.

Finally, Arabella thought, she would be moving on up at work if everything worked out it the way she hoped it would. It was the pick me up she needed after the type of day she had. 

Bella parked outside Brian’s building with the all too familiar feeling of anxiety. She treaded up to his apartment and was greeted by his intoxicating lips the moment she walked in. Brian had a way of making her instantly feel better with his presence though Bella wasn’t sure how it was possible even when he was part of the reason for her discontentment. 

They ordered pizza and ate on Brian’s couch as Bella told him all about her possible new position. Brian shared his delight and pride toward her acknowledging the hard work she puts into everything she does. “That spot is yours, baby. No doubt about it,” he encouraged her and Bella was thankful for his support. 

After they ate they sat on the couch watching television, Bella leaning against his side resting her head on his chest with his arm wrapped around her. The silence between them was comfortable but Bella’s thoughts nagged at the back of her mind. She bit her lip hoping that would stop her from wanting to say anything but she couldn’t help it.

“I saw Tina today,” She said out of nowhere. 

“Oh yeah? How’s she doing?” Brian asked, still paying attention to the movie on the screen. 

“She’s well. We had lunch and got to catch up. I finally told her about us,” she announced and Brian rubbed her shoulder, kissing the top of her head. “She also told me she talked to our friend from high school, Macy.”

Bella felt Brian go tense and she swore she could hear his gulp. He kept his eyes on the screen but Bella could feel the rise in his chest become more apparent. Bella raised herself off of him as he turned to her apprehensively waiting for her to say something else but she didn’t.

Bella deserved the truth, Brian knew that. He wasn’t purposefully lying to her, simply omitting facts that would potentially hurt her and damage what they had recently gained back. But he couldn’t and wouldn’t deny anything to her.

“We spent some time together,” he spoke truthfully looking at Bella straight in her hazel colored eyes. “I didn’t know she was your friend, Arabella. I swear to God. I would have never even looked her way had I known.”

Bella was doubtful. “How could you not know? Tina and Macy were the only two people I hung out with.”

“Yeah but she’s not the girl I remember. She’s,” Brian hesitated before continuing, “different.”

Brian was right. In high school, Macy was rounder, wore glasses and repeatedly got braces after not taking care of them the first time. Now her face was cleared up, she’d lost a few pounds and she had a million dollar smile. She was nowhere near the girl she was in high school and honestly Brian’s words intimidated Bella, making her shudder. 

She stood up needing some space from him and paced the room back and forth. Though his words stung he had a point but that still didn’t explain their most recent encounter. “Why did you see her last week?” She questioned. 

Brian rose from the seat confronting Bella and answered her genuinely. “We ran into each other while I was on my lunch break. I told her I was with you now,” he admitted and Bella felt some relief. “Baby, I would never do anything to hurt you. I’d rather be stung by lightning than ever cause you any sort of pain, again. I love you so much, Arabella.”

Bella could see the sincerity in his eyes. She trusted him and appreciated his open honesty. It still hurt but it was a fact she had to move on from. Brian brought her into a hug and held her. He wished he could go back in time or somehow realized who Macy was before anything happened. He was willing to do whatever to make up for it because hurting Bella was the last thing he ever wanted and he couldn’t imagine how she must be feeling. Bella was it for him, she was the one, he was sure of it.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella sat outside the executive's office dressed in her best black suit jacket and pencil knee length skirt. This was an opportunity she had been waiting on for some time. After working at the grocery store for so long, moving on up was an accomplishment she wanted but didn’t expect before moving on to a different job. But now that it was here it was a step she was looking forward to. She rehearsed her lines in her head of all her strengths, accomplishments and goals she hoped for if the position were given to her. She’d prepared for days and even chose out her outfit in advance to be fully ready. Finally the day was here. 

She was called in to the office where she sat with two of the bigger bosses. Bella felt she answered their questions thoroughly and engaged in formal conversation cracking a smile or two from the man and woman. Bella thought it had all gone well when they thanked her for coming in and was applauded for the hard work she’d put in through the years. She tried to keep her expectations limited but she couldn’t help feel she had it all in the bag with Cole’s praises and the optimistic attitude the executives had demonstrated upon speaking to her. She was a bit surprised when they didn’t give her the job on the spot but they promised they would be calling her soon. 

Bella went about her business, classes, work, and Brian’s house almost everyday. It had become a regime she had become accustomed to. Things with Brian were sort of rocky since their last conversation regarding Macy. The conversation hadn’t come up again but the tension was still there, Bella didn’t want to talk about it anymore even if it was still in the back of her mind. Brian on the other hand didn’t even think about it, he could see Bella’s apprehensive mood every time he would try to kiss her, or caress her. He had no plans to ever talk to Macy again therefore making the situation pointless. But he decided he would give Bella the time she needed. 

It was another night at the supermarket, still Bella had heard nothing from the executives and she was starting to grow anxious. Usually, the call would come in no later than a week after the interview seeing as Cole had already left. But the other managers would only smile toward Bella and go about their business. Bella decided she would take the chance and ask, Barbara, the other in store manager. Her shift couldn’t end soon enough and she finally had to chance to approach Barabara. 

Bella lightly tapped on the door before being invited in by Barbara’s sweet tone. 

“Arabella, hey. Everything alright?” She asked as she reviewed a few papers in front of her. 

“Yeah, I wanted to ask you something. Not sure if you’d know the response but I interviewed for the in store manager position the other day and I haven’t heard anything back from the executives.”

Barbara stopped what she was doing and looked up at a now nervous Bella. “You haven’t received a phone call?” She scratched the side of her face. 

“No, maybe I’ve missed the call but there haven’t been any messages either.”

Barbara released a deep sigh straightening herself out. “I wish I wasn’t the one to tell you this but the executives decided to go a different route. They’ve hired a manager who’s going to transfer from one of the other stores. You’re an amazing worker Arabella and I don’t doubt that in the future you’re going to make an amazing manager.”

Bella felt the world around her shrink and the air she breathed suddenly disappear. She didn’t show a sign of dismay in front of Barbara and instead thanked her for the opportunity. What she did next was unexpected and something she never imagined she’d be able to do. “I’d like to give my two weeks notice,” she announced. 

Barbara gave a disappointed look and asked Bella if she was sure. It was irrational, Bella could admit later on, but knowing she didn’t get the position was a big blow to her self-worth that putting in her two weeks notice of resignation was the the only option she felt she had. Again she thanked Barbara for her time, clocked out and headed home. 

It had been a while since she went straight home after work seeing as most of her free time was spent at Brian’s but in this moment she just wanted to be alone. Her mind was all over the place, she felt restless and suddenly the future seemed like a big blur she had no control over. 

Everythig Bella did, she planned, she worked for it and accomplished it. Sometimes, things don’t go her way, Bella knew that, but this was something that was put into the palm of her hand and snatched away. It was pride more than anything.

That night Bella cried herself to sleep for the first time in a while. This time there was no one she could blame for her tears nor anyone who could make it better. She was disappointed in herself. 

The next morning she dragged herself out of the bed, down the stairs, and set the kettle on the stove. She leaned over the counter with her head between her hands when Sal walked in. 

“Look who remembers she actually has a home,” he teased walking toward the kitchen. 

Bella shot him a killer glare that made Sal immediately raise his hands in defense. 

“Brian problems?” he asked, more sincere this time taking a seat at the table. Relationship problems was the last thing he wanted to talk to Bella about, considering she was dating his friend. But he felt sympathetic toward the look of misery in her eyes. 

Bella shook her head soon as the kettle rand and she prepared her morning poison. “Don’t bring out your shotgun just yet.” She joked back and was a bit relieved that she allowed herself to be playful after the night she had. Slumped on the chair facing Sal she drank from her mug enjoying the warm liquid seeping down her throat. 

“What’s wrong Bells? You can talk to me,” Sal nudged her foot with his. It had been a few weeks since they last spoke, Bella now spending most of her time with Brian. Sal missed his sister and so did she. 

Bella knew this to be true so she didn’t think twice to tell him about quitting and her reason for it. 

“You know what, fuck them, Bella. You could do better, I’ve always known that. I can’t understand how you’ve been working there for years. Focus on school Bells. Finish that shit and you’ll see the opportunities that’ll pour in once you have your degree.” He said as he repeatedly beat his finger on the table as to make a point. 

“How did that work out for you?” She smirked knowing she was poking a bear but she missed the playful banter with her brother. 

“I’m trying to help you here!” he extended his arm annoyed. 

“I know, I’m just joshin you. Thank you, Sal. Really. I appreciate it,” She smiled at him dearly and he shooed her away not being one to show affection no matter how sentimental he truly was. 

Luckily, it was Bella’s day off and after she was done with classes she headed straight to Brian’s. She knew he was trying to give her space after their last situation but at the moment space was the last thing on her mind. She wanted to be held and engulfed in his smell, completely lost in his kisses and just forget the world around them. She didn’t care anymore who he had been with and was more than ready to leave it in the past. 

She entered his apartment with the spare key he had given her. “I’m not asking you to move in but I want you to have it so that you can come and go whenever you want.” He had told her when he handed it over. It was definitely a big step in their relationship and sometimes Bella had to reflect on the fact that there were more positives than negatives between them. 

The apartment was quiet, only illuminated by the yellow and orange sun setting over the city. Bella set her things down wondering where Brian could be. But her question was answered when she entered his room and he was sprawled over the bed napping, still in his work clothes. She smiled to herself watching him in complete peace and comfort. She loved him so much and one night away from him only reinforced it. Though a night to herself was what she needed, being around him was what she wanted most.

She tiptoed to the bed as to not make noise, raised his arm slowly and slid right into his body under his arm. She closed her eyes and took in his mixed scent of cologne and detergent; it was intoxicating. 

“I missed you,” he whispered, eyes still closed as he pulled her in closer. 

“Me more,” she replied planting a small kiss on his cheek. 

His eyes fluttered open as they adjusted to the sunlight coming into his room. He smiled softly at Bella happy to finally have her in his space again. It had only been one night, but it was a long one full of tossing around in bed not being able to sleep without the warmth of her body next to his. Hence the reason why he hauled through work anticipating the moment he got to reunite with his bed. 

“I just needed some time,” Bella admitted. 

“Everything ok?” he asked, concerned. Sure they had a minor issue going on, one that hadn’t come up again so Brian didn’t want to think there was more to it that was bothering Bella. 

“No,” she almost whispered involuntarily as she felt herself choke up. 

Brian raised his head pulling her to face him directly. He noticed her watery eyes, furrowing his own eyebrows at the sudden forlorn look on her face, “What’s the matter baby?”

The tears fell and Brian wiped them away caressing her cheek along the way. “I didn’t get the job.” She sobbed pushing herself further into Brian’s chest. He hugged her tightly smoothing her back sympathetically. “So I gave in my resignation notice.”

“I’m so sorry, Bells,” he apologized repeatedly knowing he wasn’t at fault but it was all he could say. “They don’t deserve you. Anyone would be lucky enough to have you.”

His words soothed her and Bella thanked him. Before he knew it, she was lightly snoring in bed. Wanting to get more comfortable he slid from under her, hoping not to wake her.

Brian walked over to his drawer to fetch out a t-shirt and some sweats when his cellphone beeped. It was still odd for him to communicate through such a small contraption. He picked it up only to hear Joe on the other line. 

“Hey, Bri. Was wondering if you want to go out for some drinks tonight?” Joe suggested.

“You don’t even drink, Joe,” Brian laughed at the irony of his invitation. 

“Yeah, well. Can’t a guy just want to hang with his bro?” he retaliated. Joe was up to something, Brian was sure of it.

“I don’t know, Joey. Bella is over and I don’t want to just leave her.” Brian looked over at a sleeping Bella, looking beautiful as ever as her chest rose and fell in deep sleep.

“Bring her along, then. I’ll be at the Square around 10. See ya bud.” Joe said lastly before hanging up.

Brian proceeded to change and went into the kitchen to heat up some take out leftovers. He really needed to take some cooking classes or something because ordering out was really making a dent in his wallet and having the opposite affect on his belly. After eating he watched a bit of television, and he looked at the clock on his shelf that indicated it was ten past nine. 

Bella had been asleep for a while now so he decided to check on her and sure enough she was still snugged up, clutching his sheets. He walked over to her, placing tender kisses on her face. She’d been asleep for so long, he assumed she must be hungry. 

“Baby,” he whispered through each kiss. 

She hummed in protest until she saw his face and a smile grew on her lips. “Hi,” she greeted placing a small kiss on his lips.

Brian smoothed her hair back, admiring her sleepy face and how she still managed to look beautiful. “Joe invited us out for some drinks, but we don’t have to go,” he informed her.

“You should go,” she suggested grabbing his tee and pulling him down to her level again.

“No, I don’t want to leave you,” he lay next to her now scooping her closer to him.

“I’ll still be here when you come back, plus I have some reading to catch up on. Go,” she practically demanded. 

He caught her lips in a deep kiss. Breathing heavily against her as he grasped at her waist pulling her on top of him. 

“Go, Joe is waiting for you,” Bella broke their kiss, smacking at his chest. 

Brian groaned in complaint as she hopped off of him. Again, he changed this time only his pants into jeans, tossed on a hoodie, accompanied by his army green jacket and he went on his way. 

The Square wasn’t too far from his apartment so the drive was rather short. He spotted Joe sitting right at the bar where he said he’d be. Brian approached him placing a hand to his neck making him jump.

“Sup, asshole. You almost made me fall off the stool,” Joe greeted him. 

“Why are we really here Joe?” Brian asked, then proceeded to call over the bartender ordering a shot of whiskey and a beer. 

“What do you mean? We’re just two bros hanging out, having a drink,” he tilted his cup of iced tea toward Brian.

“We could have gone to a diner if that was the case, bud.” Brian eyed him curiously, waiting for Joe to admit their real reason for being there.

“Fine,” he raised his arms in defeat. “There’s a girl that works here, and I just wanted to see her, maybe talk to her. So I needed my favorite wingman.”

“What about Sal or Murr?”

“Sal is busy making cheese pies and Murr, well I don’t really need him here making me look like an asshole. That asshole persona only works when I’m his wingman but not for me. I need Q, the confident, smooth talker.” Joe nodded admirably toward Brian.

Brian laughed at his friend appreciatively. He wouldn’t say he was confident or a smooth talker per say but he had a charm to him that he used to his advantage. 

“You do realize I have a girlfriend now?” Brian pointed out the obvious.

“Ya don’t say, you dope. I’m asking you to help me get one of my own not get one for you too,” Joe laughed at his friend. “How are things with the lady anyway?”

Brian tossed back his shot and took a sip of his beer. “They’re alright. She’s a bit bummed about work. And recently things were strained because she found out I had been hooking up with an old friend of her.” Brian shook his head wanting to erase the memory from his mind.

“Oh, Bri, Bri, Bri. What did you do you old dog?”

“I didn’t know,” Brian defended. “I would have never if I knew who she was. I hate that I did that to her.”

Joe placed his hand on Brian’s back, “It’s okay bud. We all mess up. Did you apologize?”

“Of course I did. But it still bothers her, I know it does.” Brian threw his head down. Usually he wasn’t one to share his emotions but he hadn’t spoken to anyone else about it and Joe was so easy to talk to.

“Make it up to her, buy her flowers, place candles all over your place. Girls love that stuff,” Joe suggested. 

But Brian wasn’t the grand gesture type of guy. He apologized, he listened and then gave Bella the time she needed to processes things. That plus the burden of work was even heavier on Bella. Brian didn’t want to see her like that so he decided he might take the advice from Joe.

For now he helped Joe spark up a conversation with the brunette waitress who had been the reason for their outing. Joe and her hit it off well enough for her to pass him her digits. Joe thanked Brian again for helping him out with the girl. 

Brian went back to his apartment, thankful that he had the only girl he needed waiting for him there.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. Whether you're a first time reader or a recurring one, I really appreciate it. The kudos and the comments mean so much to me because I love knowing what you all think so far. There's still so much left to tell in the story of Brian and Arabella and I hope you stick around to continue reading it :)

What better day to go all out out romantically than Valentine’s Day? To be honest, Brian hated the holiday and the idea of markets profiting from useless gifts that would be gone in a matter of weeks. Yet there he was buying three dozen red roses, a special card, a heart shaped box of chocolates, a packet of tea candles and a teddy bear half his size. He felt stupid and almost left everything in a random aisle when he eyed his reflection walking around with all the pink and red stuff. But he remembered Joe’s words and Bella came to mind, it was all for her. 

Lucky for him, she worked that night giving him enough time to prepare the apartment. On his way home, he picked up food from a steakhouse, one of their favorites, grateful that he hadn’t made reservations because it would have been impossible anyway with how packed the place was. 

Two dozens of the roses were used solely for their petals. Brian spread them from the entrance of the house toward his small dinner table, more toward his room, spread across the bed and even more leading to the bathtub. He then set up the tea candles along his tub, knowing not to light them just yet. Looking around his apartment, it was unrecognizable but he was proud of himself for the effort. The third batch of roses was placed at the center of the table in a pitcher; the only other thing he had close to a vase. Only then did it hit him that cleaning up later would be a bitch.

“What am I doing?” he ran his hands over his face, talking to himself. He laughed at himself the way he knew any of his other friends would. This wasn’t like Brian to go out of his way for a girl like this. But then again, this wasn’t any girl. This was Arabella, the girl he was crazy about and would do absolutely anything for. It had been a few weeks since they were back together, but no amount of time could dictate the immense love he had toward her. He never imagined he could feel this way about anyone, but he felt that and more for her. 

Brian looked at the time and estimated Bella would be home soon. He put their food into his finest plates (his mother packed them for when he had special guests over) and lit the two taper candles that were placed atop candle holders on the round table. Not long after changing into something a little more formal he heard the light knock on the door before it opened. 

He saw Bella’s mouth fall open and her eyes gaze in surprise. The smile across her face said it all, “Brian, what is this?” she couldn’t even step forward admiring the room covered in rose petals. 

Brian walked over to her helping her remove her jacket and belongings, placing them on the couch before going back to her. He hugged her waist as her arms snaked around his neck. Bending down he kissed her softly, “Happy Valentine’s day, baby. Just a little something I wanted to do for you.” He imagined Joe kicking him for not giving him credit but that could come later. 

“Thank you,” her eyes lit up at him, pulling him in for another kiss. 

“Come, let’s eat,” he unwrapped her arms from around them taking it in his as he walked her over to the table. “Tonight we have a special, medium rare steak with a loaded baked potato and a side of green beans for the lady accompanied by a very fancy red wine given to me by the clerk at the store that said it was the best they had.” He half shrugged.

Bella giggled, and was still in awe from the dedication he had put into this surprise. She knew Brian wasn’t a big softie with anyone other than her but this gesture was something she never expected from him either. She could cry at the sentiment but she was too happy to allow the tears to flow at this moment. 

Dinner was delicious and Brian boasted over the effort he put into buying everything and setting it up. Sarcastically, he mentioned it wasn’t his thing but there was this one chick that had his heart wrapped around her finger. Bella couldn’t help but laugh gratefully not only for what he’d done but for having him in her life. 

With the wine bottle finished, their emotions were more heated than before and it wasn’t long before they were wrapped around each other. Brian had Bella pinned against the wall as he kissed her lips harshly, sinking his teeth down her neck. She reciprocated a moan enjoying the pleasurable pain he caused upon her skin. 

Bella pulled the shirt he had tucked into his pants, sliding her hands up his chest as he inched his knee up toward her center. 

“Not here,” he protested, picking her up in both arms and carrying her into the bedroom. 

Bella gasped at the sight of the bed nicely done and covered in even more roses. Brian placed her slowly over the bed and proceeded to undo the button of his shirt before taking it off. He wasted no time in removing her shirt either. Without taking his lips off of hers he undid the button of her pants sliding his hand down her panties and feeling her wetness. “Take these off,” he demanded, doing the job for her pulling them down. “You’re so beautiful,” he spoke against her skin kissing up her torso and back to her lips. His tongue danced against hers and she whimpered into his mouth with anticipation. 

“I need you,” she claimed, causing Brian to push his hips into her. Hastily he kicked his own pants off along with his boxers and reached for the condom he placed under his pillow earlier. In no time he had it on and didn’t bother to remove Bella’s panties, only pulling them aside as he pushed inside of her. He was welcomed with an enticing moan as Bella wrapped her knees around his middle. 

She writhed and moaned under his touch with every thrust. Brian felt inebriated from her tightness around him and each stroke was just as intoxicating as the next. Bella grasped his shoulders dragging her nails down his back. The feeling was all too much too soon and they were both climaxing together, Bella more than once. 

Catching their breath and removing the pedals stuck to their skin, Brian excused himself. Bella reluctantly let him go when he reached over for a quick kiss. He walked into the bathroom and lit every tea candle he had set around the tub and sink, he turned the shower handle and allowed the warm water to fill the tub. Walking back to the room, Bella lay naked and sweaty still breathing heavily from their go. “Come back,” she pleaded reaching her arms out to him. 

“I have another surprise for you,” he smiled blowing her a kiss. “Come here,” he reached out for her. She crawled over to him, kneeling on the bed she pulled him close and they were kissing again, skin against skin. Brian could feel himself grow hard again but didn’t want the water in the tub to get cold. “Let’s go,” he clasped her hand, helping her off the bed, and walked her toward the bathroom. 

“Brian,” she gasped at the sight of the candle lit room. The sound of flowing water filling the air as the shadows from the flames danced along the walls. 

“Told you there was more,” he snaked his arms around her waist kissing her neck. 

He hopped into the tub first and she followed suit lying on top of him. The water surrounded their bodies as they lay together peacefully, his arms wrapped around her torso. 

“Thank you for everything you’ve done today,” she grabbed his hand kissing it before bringing it back to rest over her torso.

“You don’t have to thank me, Arabella. It’s what you deserve. I’d hand you the moon if I could,” Brian mentally kicked himself for his absurd wording but Bella just made him want to speak poetically toward her even though it wasn’t his strongest suit. 

“Imagine the possibilities if you had a jacuzzi,” Bella laughed thinking of all the things she’d do to him with the space. She could feel him twitch under her movements and she enjoyed the idea of teasing him. 

“We’ll make sure there’s a jacuzzi in the master bathroom of our house,” Brian pictured what that would be like. 

“Our house?” Bella questioned, the idea sounding even better to her. 

“Yes. What else do you want it to have?” He wrapped his arms tighter around her, nibbling lightly on the back of her neck. 

“Hmm, I want a two story house with a picket fence and baby blue panels along the house. A corridor all around the house painted white, and a garden with all types of fruits and veggies.” Bella had already dreamed of what her future house would be like since she was a little girl. Whether she accomplished it alone or with a partner, she knew she would have it someday. 

“Okay, we can have that. How many rooms?” He asked already imagining her dream house. 

“Two is fine,” she settled. 

“Only two? Don’t the kids each deserve a room of their own?”

“The kids?” Bella’s heart fluttered. “You want to have kids?” Sure the idea of being a mother had crossed her mind at some point but right now it was the last thing she thought of. Though sharing a kid with Brian would be a gift in itself and that made her smile to herself holding his arms. 

“Yes, the kids Bells. We’re going to need at least three extra rooms,” he said with a smile. 

“Whoa, three? You’re not the one who’s going to be pushing those puppies out. I thought maybe we could only have one.” Still the words stunned her as this was the first time they planned for their future and Bella had to admit it felt nice.

“Bella, you have four siblings. Are you telling me you don’t want our child to have at least one other brother or sister?”

“Fine, two kids. If they’re twins that’ll be even better.” The thought of giving birth scared the crap out of her already even though it was all hypothetical at the moment. “But then my body’s gonna get all stretchy and flappy.”

“You’ll be beautiful no matter what,” he whispered into her ear planting kisses along her neck. “I can already picture you in a white gown walking down the aisle toward me as all our family and friends watch in awe.”

That’s when Bella’s thoughts came to a halt. She loved Brian, if they could spend the rest of their lives together that would be perfect but marriage wasn’t something that she thought about. Her parents were divorced by the time she was nine and it had been one of the worst feelings she ever experienced. Watching her mother cry most nights and struggle with raising five kids on her own made her loathe the ideologies of marriage and everything it stood for. Love shouldn’t be determined by a sheet of paper to begin with only for it end with heartache for everyone involved.

“Bri,” she sighed, “marriage may mean a lot to you but I’m not sure I ever want to get married.” 

He was stunned but he also understood why. In the past Sal had explained to him what happened between his parents so it was no surprise that Bella felt the same way. It was different for Brian though because his parents were still together and he always imagined he would have a life partner the way they had each other. But he figured he could still have that without the marriage.

“I don’t care then. If I don’t marry you, I never want to get married. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you Bella. If you’ll let me.” Brian improperly proposed. The words he spoke in this moment were the truest words he’d ever spoken in his life. 

Brian’s words were like a sweet melody to Bella’s ears. All she wanted was to be in his arms forever too but the reality of the matter is no one knows what the future holds. For now she would enjoy every day, every moment, every second with him and hope it never ends.


	17. Chapter 17

The next month was nothing less than perfect. Brian and Bella’s relationship was stronger than ever and though there were minor arguments here and there it was never something they couldn’t get through. It only solidified their bond making what they had more real and not what was in the fairytales.

Within that month, Bella turned in her apron and officially said goodbye to the supermarket. It was bittersweet because regardless of it ending on a fairly bad note, she had grown not only as a person but as an employee as well. She spoke to her mother about her situation and her mother agreed with Sal that she should take some time off. She acknowledged that Bella was a hard worker and deserved some time to relax. 

Brian’s birthday was soon approaching and Bella wanted to make the most of it. After what he had done for her on Valentine’s Day she knew she could never top it but she would do the best she could. Bella decided she’d prepare a special dinner for him as cooking was something she had never done for him. The hardest part was deciding what to cook because of Brian’s vast taste in food, besides raw food, but it also depended on the capabilities of Bella’s cooking. She decided on some beef pasta with tomato sauce and a side of sauteed spinach and mushrooms. 

Simple, Bella thought. This was the first big dish she’d cook on her own and she planned to make it the best. Usually, Bella was a great multitasker, there was nothing she couldn’t handle. But suddenly boiling pasta, prepping meat and sauteed spinach at the same time seemed like the worst idea she’d ever had. The spinach overcooked, the meat got burnt and the pasta fell over when she tripped to rinse it over the sink. It was a horrible mess she created in the small area of Brian’s kitchen. She damned herself cleaning up the mess after airing the smoke detector over head. She ruined everything. 

To make matters worse, Brian walked in just as she was throwing the good for nothing food away. The smell of smoke potent in the air, he rushed to the kitchen yelling her name. “Bella, is everything okay?” he panicked when he found a distraught Bella on the floor. “Baby, what happened?” He sat next to her on the floor between the sink and the stove. A part of him was relieved that she wasn’t hurt but he was still worried. 

“I wanted to surprise you, because it’s your birthday and I ruined everything,” she covered her embarrassed face with her hands. He sat on the ground next to her to comfort her.

“Bella, baby,” he grabbed her hands removing them from her face and wiped away her wet cheeks from crying. “Look at me.” He pulled her chin up. “You haven’t ruined anything. You are my favorite present, everyday feels like my birthday when I’m with you,” he threw his arm over her back rubbing it up and down.

“You’re so cheesy Brian,” she laughed and he was happy to see that smile again even if it was at the expense of his embarrassment. “I love you so much, happy birthday.” She grabbed the back of his head bring him into a kiss. Resting her forehead against his she apologized for making his place smell like smoke and not having a back up plan. “What are you going to eat now?” She pouted again. 

“You,” he suggested with a smug look bringing her in for another kiss. “Come here,” he got up pulling her along with him. 

Brian kissed her passionately pressing her back against the counter. He took off his jacket throwing it on the already messy floor without a care. After unbuttoning his shirt he went back to kissing her roaming her body with his hands, giving her ass a squeeze when he reached back causing her to gasp before he picked her up from her butt and placed her on the counter. “Let’s get these off,” he suggested undoing the button of her pants and pulling them down. 

His mouth immediately went back to her mouth running his tongue along the curve of her upper lip. His hand trailed down where he met the dampness of her underwear rubbing her clit over them. Bella whimpered at his touch as her back arched pushing her core forward to meet his touch. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he traced the outline of her jaw with his lips making their way to her neck where he gently sucked and bit at her skin. Bella’s eyes rolled back as his hand made it’s way into her panties and he was now in direct contact with her wet sensitive nub, rubbing at it in circles causing her hips to buckle. She moaned lightly into his ear. 

Brian couldn’t wait any longer, he hooked his fingers on the hem of her underwear and pulled them down. Bella’s cheeks were now on the cold surface but that was the last of her worries once Brian dove head first right into her. Opening and closing his mouth as he tasted every inch of her core. Her aroma and moans drove him insane and he was sure this is where he wanted to be forever. 

“Right there baby,” she held his head between her thighs with her hand as her legs draped over his shoulders. His tongue flickered her clit as he inserted a finger inside of her. Bella was beyond aroused, completely losing control of herself as he fingered and licked her. She had to place a hand on the wall for balance or else she swore her body was going to betray her and just float away from the exhilaration. With each pump of his finger she felt herself get closer to climax until she could no longer take it moaning his name as she rode it out. Her body spasmed in pleasure when he give her one last teasing kiss before moving up to kiss her mouth. 

“Yum,” he said against her lips. 

Coming down from her high with Brian’s lips kissing along her neck she finally found the strength to speak. “Now, that’s not fair. I’m the one that’s supposed to be giving you a present” She pecked his lips once more before pushing him back. Now on her feet she hugged his waist as they continued their deep kissing turning him over. With his back against the counter she proceeded to unbuckle his belt and pull down his already half done pants. 

Brian gasped as he watched her kneel before him taking his hard dick into her hands. She looked up at him as she stroked it up and down. It was the first time she was face to face with it and more than anything she was nervous she wouldn’t know what to do or worse, she was afraid she would hurt him. But so far by stroking it she could tell from the look on his face that she was doing something right. She took him into her mouth wetting it as she used her hands to stroke up and down to the base. 

It wasn’t long until Brian released completely into her mouth. Weak from her touch he groaned unable to say anything from the euphoria she had taken him to. She kissed her way back up to his mouth where he kissed her with an unfathomable hunger. “How are you so good at that huh?” he asked breathing heavily against her. 

When he regained his strength it didn’t take long for him to pick her up, push her against the kitchen wall and take her completely. Her walls enclosed him, clasping around him causing them to cum simultaneously into pure orgasmic bliss. 

Soon what was a mess of food on the kitchen floor was a mess of limbs as they lay together on the tile without a care in the world. 

“Best birthday ever,” he laughed into Bella’s hair. 

The next few months flew by faster than Bella thought they would. She ended her semester strong, with her only other distraction being Brian, it was a lot easier than she expected. As much as she wanted to take her mother’s and Sal’s advice on taking some time off to relax she just couldn’t. Arabella was a busy body, always having to stay occupied with herself or she would get bored of herself. 

So in May she filled out applications for a couple of accountant internships. It didn’t take long to hear back from a major pharmaceutical company. The job title offered no pay but Bella was more interested in the experience. Commuting to Jersey wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be either. It would only last twelve weeks anyway. 

Bella’s baby sister, Jenna, was turned fifteen in August and their mother decided to throw a small family get together. They decorated the backyard with a couple of tables draped in white table cloths and paper lanterns lined along the sides. It was a beautiful, summer evening and Bella was more excited to be surrounded by family. 

This would be the first time Bella presented Brian to her family as her boyfriend. Of course, because of Sal, they knew who he was but she wondered what they would think when they found out they were dating. Her aunts, uncles and grandparents were almost like second parents to her so their opinions mattered. 

Luckily for her, they were delighted. They loved Brian and thought he was hilarious as he was always one to crack jokes whenever he was around. Bella felt a weight of relief too when she saw her grandparents happily interacting with him and advising him to take good care of her. It warmed her heart. 

The one person she didn’t know what to expect from was her father. Sal Sr, was a strong man set in his ways who didn’t take crap from anyone, a trait she herself inherited. Overall he was a good hard working man, but Bella could never understand what drove him to leave his family. Sure, growing up he was there to take them out, pick them up from school on certain occasions and even attend certain school functions. But Bella wondered what it would have been like if he had actually lived with them and be present 24/7 not only when it was convenient for him. Alas, she didn’t dwell on it as much as she used to when she was younger but seeing him face to face always brought back the sour thoughts. 

“Arabella, you’re looking beautiful today,” he complimented her as he gave her a side hug. “Now what’s this I hear you’ve brought a boy today?”

Bella felt the nerves coming. “Thanks, Dad. I did actually.” Bella looked around their crowded yard until she spotted Brian crouched down talking to a few of her younger boy cousins. “Brian!” she called to him. 

Her father’s face fell as he looked from her to Brian in bewilderment. “Brian?” he questioned as Brian approached them. 

“Mr. Vulcano, it’s good to see you,” Brian reached out to the man. 

“Brian Quinn,” Sal Sr. hesitantly shook Brian’s hand. “You’re Arabella’s guy?” he asked, confused. 

Brian’s mouth was agape unable to answer the question. He wasn’t expecting the abrupt question and the look on her father’s face wasn’t very pleasant either. 

“Yes, dad. Brian is my boyfriend. We’ve been together for over a year,” Bella said proudly, intertwining her arm with Brian’s.

Still Brian was quiet but he was ready for what was coming. At least he hoped he was. 

“Huh, that’s interesting. I never thought he was your type. No offense, Brian,” He pardoned himself but Bella knew he meant exactly what he said. 

“Well, Dad, some things happen in life that we just have no explanations for,” she defended, also taking a jab at him. 

“What do you do Brian?” he began his interrogation. “Are you boys still running around trying to impress people with your nonsense jokes?”

Brian rubbed the back of his head trying to contain his nerves from saying something stupid. He knew as Sal’s friend their dad could be a jerk but as Bella’s boyfriend he learned jerk mode turned to dick mode times ten. 

“I work for a film production company. Well for one of the producers.” Brian was glad he didn’t stutter through that. 

“So what, you go around fetching his coffee,” Sal Sr. shook his head in what he demonstrated to be disappointment. 

“We’re doing good with the Tenderloins though. We scored a gig every two weeks at a bar not too far from here. You should come check us out some time, Sir.” Brian changed the subject fast to something he might be more content with considering it included his son. 

“I don’t have time for funny business. And frankly, I’m surprised you boys are still wasting your time with that mess. When I was your age I was a proud server of our country,” he spat on about his accomplishments. It was rather tiring, Bella and Brian gave up on trying to impress him any further. He left soon after Jenna’s cake was cut and Bella was relieved. 

The night fell and almost everyone had left. The only people sitting in the now illuminated yard were Bella, Brian, her sisters, Sal and the rest of the guys. Their mother was already inside cleaning up the mess her family left behind. 

Bella sat on Brian’s lap resting her head against his as she watched her siblings woo at Jenna’s presents. 

“I’m sorry my dad is such a prick,” she apologized to him, the memory of her father’s words still lingering in her mind. 

“Nah, don’t sweat it. He’s your father and he only wants what’s best for you.” Brian tapped her thigh, as he cradled her in his arms. 

Sal Sr.’s words made an impact on Brian as well but he didn’t want to tell Bella. He always knew it but he wondered if he really was out of Bella’s league. In the back of his mind she deserved someone better, someone who could match her level of intelligence and beauty. Fear settled in too. The fear of loving someone so much, the way he loved Bella, and handing them the power to break your heart. What happens when she realizes she wants better? Her father’s words only reiterated those fears.


	18. Chapter 18

Summer came to an end and the once bright, green trees lost their leaves as they fell to the ground in schemes of reds, browns and oranges. The cold crept in perfectly allowing for light jackets, scarves and boots. Fall is Bella’s favorite season for many reasons but having an excuse to snuggle up next to Brian and hide from the cold is only a slight one. 

Her internship ended just before summer did and while she was thankful for the opportunity of having an insight to what her future career entailed, she was saddened to have to say goodbye.

Classes started up as well and with a heavy load of five courses Bella was more than determined to finish strong. It was finally her last semester and soon she’d be able to walk proudly across the stage accepting her diploma. But with more credits to study for, concentration was a necessity meaning less time at Brian’s. 

Of course, Bella was a master at managing her time and knowing when to put her foot down to get work done. But sometimes when Brian’s eyes would wander up and down her body she couldn’t help but make it physical and want his hands all over her instead. And he didn’t do it on purpose, it was just so hard not to stare when she was focused on whatever she was doing. It was sexy. That didn’t mean they didn’t take advantage of the weekend to get lost in the sheets with each other and forget about the outside world for a moment. It helped Bella keep her stress levels balanced as well.

Sal’s birthday came fast. He invited everyone out to his favorite dive bar and the night began. There was drinking, there was laughter and bad attempts at dancing. Sal tried to score a girl he eyed from across the place but failed to do so with Murr as his wingman. It wasn’t until he asked Brian to lend him a hand that he was able to land her. Bella found it rather hot to see him in action even if it was just him chalking up her brother. His charm is undeniable and in that moment she felt lucky to have been the one to win him over. 

Those happy thoughts and post-midterm jitters ran heavily on her mind, equating to her drinking just as much. It’s rare for Bella to go out drinking, never the less drink more than she can handle but it felt good to let loose. She was surrounded by people she loved and was celebrating her brother. 

Brian actually found it adorable watching her slur her words as she whispered obscenities in his ears. She stuttered through a few ‘I love yous’ and declarations of love toward him as well, as they sat in the cab back to his place. 

“Shh, don’t tell my boyfriend,” she whispered to him as he struggled to unlock his apartment door while holding her up.

“Don’t tell him what?” he played along while laughing.

“That I came home with you, he’ll probably kick your ass,” she mumbled through giggles.

He finally got the door opened but picked her up before stepping in. Cradling her in his arms he carried her to his bedroom where he helped her remove her jacket and boots. It wasn’t long until light snores escaped her and Brian snuggled up next to her. He knew she’d suffer in the morning so he made sure to leave an aspirin and some water on the bedside table. 

It was only one of many fall nights they enjoyed out together. The fall seemed to be flying by quick with classes and Brian’s company. 

Thanksgiving approached quickly and Bella decided she’d like to spend it with Brian and his family. He asked for reassurance whether she was sure because Brian knew what family meant to Arabella and how she never spent any holidays, especially during these times, apart from her family but she assured him it was more than fine. Besides, she knew it was important for Brian to spend some time with his family. His older brother was married and had moved away to Philadelphia, while his younger brother was off in California studying. Arabella knew how much he missed them even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

Bella was nervous to say the least. Of course she knew the Quinn’s for most of her life. Carol, Brian’s mother, was the sweetest woman always so kind and sharing her blessings with the rest. Yet, Bella didn’t know what to expect being introduced as Brian’s girlfriend. She figured they only ever knew her as Sal’s little sister but to her surprise, she was welcomed with more love than she expected.

The playful banter between Brian and his brothers, the teasing from his parents for being ‘loved up’ and their over all hospitality and familiarity made Arabella feel part of the family. It was obvious to Bella, that she was the first girl Brian had ever brought home to meet his parents and it pleased her. 

While the men watched football in the tv room, Bella joined Carol in the kitchen with washing the dishes. 

“How’s your mother? I’ve been meaning to call her and catch up,” Carol asked while she passed a plate over to Bella to dry. 

“She’s doing well, you know her, always working.”

“Of course, she’s an amazing strong woman that one. And I hear you take after her.” She smiled sweetly in Bella’s direction. “I’m very happy Brian has you in his life Arabella. You’ve done something to my son, I can’t quite put a finger on it but he’s different. He’s better with you.” 

Arabella was beyond flattered. Those words, coming from Brian’s mother specifically meant more to her than anything. Bella thanked her but also reminded Carol that she deserves all the credit for raising a man like Brian. 

And just like that, after Thanksgiving, Arabella’s graduation was here. Her mother cried, Sal was proud, her sisters were happy and Brian was amazed. Amazed because he’d seen all the hard work she put into school taking on more classes than expected and acing them all. Bella was a perfectionist, ambitious and intelligent and there was nothing she couldn’t accomplished when she set her mind to it. Brian admired that so much, he was beyond proud and even more in love if it was possible. 

Then came Christmas. After spending all day at the Vulcano house it felt nice to finally be alone snuggled up on the couch, wrapped in a wool blanket. Bella rested her head on Brian’s chest as they lay together watching a popular christmas movie. Presents had been opened, Bella gifting Brian a couple of comic books and a hat he had his eye on for a while. Brian put together a box with small accessories, a photo album filled with pictures of them leaving space for future memories, a pair of shoes and a few other gift cards to her favorite stores. They were grateful for each other’s gifts but even more grateful to be celebrating the special holiday together after the year they’d previously had. Bella shivered at the thought of how she felt on this day last year and how empty it all was without him. She squeezed him tighter, the thought of not having him sending shivers up her spine. 

“I got one more thing for ya,” Brian said before kissing her head and walking to his bedroom. 

Bella protested at his absence but he soon appeared walking toward her with his hands behind his back. 

“Don’t freak out, Bells,” he said sitting down while hiding something with his cupped hands. Soon he revealed a red jewelry box and Bella felt her heart accelerate. Upon opening it, Bella saw a silver ring with a red stone mounted on it. She gasped. 

“I’m not asking you to marry me. But I wanted to give you something that signifies this crazy, unequivocal love I have for you, Arabella. You mean so much to me, more than any other person ever has. I just want to promise you, with this ring, that I will always love you, I’ll always be by your side no matter what.” His voice cracked and Bella couldn’t help her tear filled eyes. 

He placed it on her ring finger, and thanks to some help from her mother, it was a perfect fit. Bella took Brian’s face in her hands and kissed him while whispering ‘thank yous’ and ‘I love yous’ against his mouth. 

January to May were a giant blur. Bella spent her birthday low key, in bed with Brian as they reminisced to exactly where they were a year ago. Brian’s birthday was a little more social this year with the guys throwing him a surprise get together at Joe and Murr’s new place. Bella got to meet a couple more of their friends and had a good time as they reminisced on the good ol days at Monsignor. 

Bella had practically moved into Brian’s apartment at this point. All that was left in her old room was her bed and clothes drawer. It was never officially spoken between them but they both knew it was now their home. 

A few weeks after graduation, Bella applied to a bank and immediately got the job as a teller. In about a month she was trained and situated in her new position. It wasn’t what she expected after college but it was something and for that she was grateful. She hoped it would be easier, with this experience, to pursue her career as an accountant. 

Brian on the other hand was growing bored with his job. The pay was great as were the people but he was tired of sitting in an office all day answering calls for the guy that got to do all the fun stuff, in his opinion. It was almost miserable but he settled because he needed the cash.

The trust between Bella and Brian was at a peak as well. So much that Bella couldn’t remember the exact moment they stopped using protection. It was rare for her to be so careless but with Brian it was too easy to let go. It wasn’t until the last week of May that she felt something wasn’t right. Her period was always punctual but it had already been a week and there was no show of her monthly flow.

Panic settled in but she tried to calm herself as she purchased a pack of the best tests. She rushed back to the apartment immediately downing a bottle of water to have enough fluid in her system. She peed on two sticks, setting them on the counter as she tapped her fingers against her chin. Time seemed to speed up and slow down all in the same instance the moment she saw two stripes appear on both pregnancy tests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the absence, thanks for sticking around!


	19. Chapter 19

In this moment Bella had only two thoughts. The first, was the anger she had toward herself for allowing herself to be so careless. She’d been so distracted by everything else going on that the passion she shared with Brian had practically made her blind to the consequences of having unprotected sex. The second, she wasn’t ready for a baby. Sure, having a family was something they planned to get to but that wasn’t at least for another few years. There was still so much left for her to accomplish, a baby would only make achieving those goals more difficult. Brian wasn’t ready for a baby either, Bella was sure of it. 

The overthinking began almost immediately and the dreadful thought of having to tell Brian settled. She was afraid of how he would react mostly because if she was in his shoes her first idea would be to run, run as far away as possible. Not only that, what would her mother think? What would Sal say? Of course she could always count on their support but she knew especially Sal wouldn’t be too happy with how fast things were going and that’s only because Sal understood the way she planned things out; he was the same way. 

Bella took a few deep breaths, reminding herself time was on her side for now. She just found out, and nothing would change within a few hours. So she calmed herself and prepared a tea to settle her nerves. Brian wouldn’t be home for another hour or so and she had to decide if she should tell him as soon as he arrives or wait. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep on the couch when she heard the locks on the door rattle. 

Sleep still in her eyes she watched as Brian closed the door carefully, turning to face her with a silly look on his face. 

“Hi, Bells,” he whispered walking over to her. He kneeled before the couch throwing his arm around her and going in for a kiss. The smell of alcohol evident on his breath. 

“What time is it?” she asked, realizing the sun outside had set into the night’s darkness. 

“A little after 8,” he whispered in her ear while sloppily nibbling at it.   
Annoyed, Bella shoved him away but he insisted and went in for more. Again she pushed him off and sat up. 

“What’s the matter with you?” he raised his voice at her and Bella immediately scowled. 

They have had many arguments and disagreements, but never had Brian yelled at her angrily the way he had now. Bella knew his intoxicated state was to blame but with so much going on in her head Bella lashed out. 

“You! You’re what’s the matter with me,” she yelled back in the same tone. 

“I’m sorry ok,” Brian stepped down, “I went out with some co-workers and lost track of time and beer.” He shrugged making those puppy eyes that made Bella weak in the knees as he walked toward her bowing his head apologetically. He sat next to her wrapping his arm around her slowly pulling her body toward his. 

After the day she had Bella felt like a bottle of pop on the verge of exploding when he hugged her, no longer able to contain herself she broke down. She cried while Brian hugged her and apologized for his drunken stupidity. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized to him and her sobs finally eased. He held her face with his hands wiping away the fallen tears. Bella looked into his brown eyes when she finally said the words she’d been dreading to say. “I’m pregnant.”

Brian froze and his face went paler than usual. He felt like he was going to throw up his intestines and it took a moment for Bella’s words to fully register in his brain. He swears he heard Bella announce that she’s pregnant but he also waited for the punchline of a joke that never came. 

His hands went back to his sides and he rose from the couch. A hand on his hip and the other scratched his chin as he paced the small area of the living room. Bella watched him tentatively, waiting for his reaction or words of any kind. 

Instead he asked, “What?” As if he hadn’t heard her the first time. 

“I’m pregnant, Brian,” she repeated. She felt her body begin to shake but she hoped it’ wasn’t obvious. 

“What?” How?” He continued to question. “I mean I know how but,” he’s shook his head in confusion. “Aren’t you taking pills or something? To prevent this from happening,” he stood still facing Bella.

Bella couldn’t believe his words but chalked it up to his own nervousness and worry. She took a deep breath before speaking and prevented herself from saying something that would only insinuate a fight. “No,” she responded calmly. 

And then he asked a question. A question that Bella hadn’t even considered asking herself. “Are you going to keep it?” 

Bella couldn’t even respond, scowling at him as more tears fell from her eyes. She got up shooting him a look once more before rolling her eyes at him and walking toward the bedroom. She expected him to run after her and apologize for even considering the idea but he didn’t. Instead she heard the apartment door slam shut.

Brian had to get out of that apartment where the air seemed to disappear and every moment became heavier on his shoulders. A family with Bella was all he wanted but he never expected for it to happen any time soon. They had the rest of their lives to figure that out; or so he thought. Regret lingered within him, and he cursed himself for asking such ridiculous questions. The pain on Bella’s face when he asked whether she considered abortion was tattooed on his mind and he hated himself for it. 

The worst part of this entire situation was that he was no longer employed. He wasn’t sure how he was going to bring it up to Bella but figured he would eventually. Now that he knew she was expecting, quitting seemed like the worst idea he’d ever had. 

So he called the only person he could think of talking to in that moment. 

“What’s up, bud? You sounded a bit off over the phone,” Murr patted Brian on the back as he took a seat next to him at the bar. 

James was always picked on by the other guys for his egocentric, maniac ways but he was also the most reasonable out of the rest especially for this situation. Joe would scold Brian for being stupid immediately demanding he make things right and talk to Sal about it was just out of the question. 

“I’ve got myself into a big pile of shit, Murr,” Brian let his head hang. 

Murr remained quiet waiting for Brian to continue. 

“I quit my job today. I wasn’t feeling it anymore, ya know? It was just so unfulfilling and I just can’t see myself sitting at an office desk for the rest of my life.” He took a sip from his beer. The intoxication from earlier wore off the moment Bella made the announcement, requiring more alcohol to drown his sorrows. 

“Well then you did the right thing. You can’t settle and spend your life in misery. The good thing is you tried that out and realized it wasn’t for you. So you move on and dab with other jobs until you find the one that suits you.” Murr suggested and while the advice was solid, it just wasn’t idealistic for the situation Brian found himself in. 

“Bella is pregnant,” Brian admitted before tossing back the shot of whiskey he’d ordered a while ago.

Murr almost choked on his drink and wiped himself before looking at Brian in astonishment. “Should I congratulate you or help you fake your own death?” he joked but Brian shot him a look of misery that immediately made him apologize. “Sorry, bud. It’s just- I’m guessing it wasn’t planned.” 

Brian shook his head no, swaying the beer bottle between his fingers. Murr placed a hand on Brian’s back rubbing it compassionately. He knew that nothing he said could make his friend feel better but he wanted Brian to know he’d be there for him along the way. 

“You’ll figure it out, Q. You always do.” Murr assured him, and he believed it. 

He wished the walk back home could have been longer, but he also couldn’t wait to be home next to Bella. This next phase of their life wouldn’t be easy but he’d do whatever it took to make it work for Bella… and their baby. The thought was still so foreign. 

When Brian got home all the lights were off and he hoped his fear of Bella being gone wouldn’t come true. Luckily she was sound asleep wrapped in the sheets. He slipped out of his shoes and pants sliding into bed quietly. He wrapped his arm around Bella pulling her back closer to his chest immediately feeling better with her warmth against his body. She grabbed his arm and brought his hand up to her lips to kiss it. He could feel the wetness of her tears along her mouth and squeezed her body tighter against him. 

“What are we going to do?” she whispered, through a sniffle. 

“We’ll figure something out, Bella. I promise,” he assured her though he wasn’t exactly convincing himself at this point. 

“You’re just drunk talking,” she chuckled. 

“No,” he groaned into her ear, kissing the back of her head. 

The next morning Brian woke up to an empty bed. He looked at the time on the clock on his side table, 12:03 pm. He almost wished the events from the previous day had been a nightmare but they weren’t. He was unemployed with a baby on the way and Bella had no idea. With everything going on he figured he’d wait to tell her until he had something else lined up.


	20. Chapter 20

For the next few days Brian went store to store, ad through ad looking for any possible job positions that appealed him. Some stores he hated, and in others he didn’t seem to click well with the employers. Overall the search was disappointing and he wondered if he was just putting up excuses to not take anything on. The reality of the matter was, Brian wasn’t sure what he wanted to do and at the age of 25 he didn’t expect to be in the position where he had to know indefinitely. He wasn’t like Bella who planned out her whole life and strived to achieve just that. He went with the flow of life and if things went well he welcomed them but if they didn’t he didn’t even bother. Sure plenty of his other friends had careers, families, businesses and so forth but Brian wasn’t like that and though at this point he knew he had no choice but to mature it was still draining him. 

As if the stars had perfectly aligned, he ran into an older friend of his as he walked down the street sulking at the set of job applications he’d picked up. Leon, was the manager at one of the nearby Blockbusters and after Brian explained the situation of his current unemployment Leon suggested an open position at the video store. It wasn’t ideal but it was better than nothing and working with an old friend couldn’t hurt either. They set up a date for Brian to come in for a quick interview that Leon assured was only for protocol but the position was already practically his. 

Brian could already feel things falling into place and regardless he knew he’d manage a way to make things work for his little family. He decided to finally break the news to Bella by setting up a dinner that would hopefully calm the atmosphere when he finally told her. 

Bella had a long day as well. Not because work was busy but she finally received the confirmation that she had been expecting. In the early morning she found herself seated in the waiting room of the clinic she’d been going to for years for annual check ups. Kids running around yelling while their mothers sat filling out forms and other women simply minding their own. When her name was finally called she was thankful to escape the cries and scream of the children, not that she didn’t like them but mornings had become her worst enemy as she was rudely awaken by fluid rising up her throat and the dominant urge to run to the toilet had become a ritual. It was awful. 

She explained to the doctor her reason for visiting and in no time she was peeing in a cup, reminiscing on a week ago when her life had changed drastically after peeing on a stick. Just as she expected the doctor returned quickly, congratulating her on her pregnancy immediately offering her the suitable vitamins to take and the different ways she should take care of herself and her baby from there forth. 

This was her life now. Waking up sick to her stomach, taking pills everyday, and casually growing for the next nine months. It would take some time to get used to as Bella still couldn’t see herself as a mother. Some days she pictured herself happily holding a baby, other days she prayed to whatever higher power that she wouldn’t regret going through with it. Shaking herself out of such daunting thoughts, Bella continued her day at work and was more than happy when she arrived home to a nice candlelit dinner set up by Brian. Regardless of the situation they were in she was sure they would get through it together. 

“Alright, I’ve got some good news and some bad news for you. Which do you want first?” Brian announced picking up their plates and taking them into the kitchen after they ate. Soon he was back at the table seated before Bella.

Bella smiled curiously. “The good news.”

“Well, I’ve got a new job. My buddy Leon works at Blockbuster and he recommended me for a position.” Brian said as he watched Bella’s confused face. 

“Wait, what happened to the production company?” Bella asked bewildered by Brian’s words. 

“I quit,” he confessed and he immediately saw a scowl form on her face. “That is the bad news. But it’s ok. I’m gonna start working again and everything will go back to the way it was.” He smiled nervously hoping her face would light up. 

“I don’t understand. Why did you quit?” Bella crossed her arms across her chest, baffled by it all.

“I was tired of working there, Bells. I didn’t like it anymore.”

“Nobody likes working, Brian but people do it to survive. Do you know how expensive it is to raise a baby?” She stood up now, hand over her face as the warmth of worry settled at the pit of her stomach. 

“I am working Bella, er I will be. I wasn’t expecting there would be a baby involved when I quit, that’s why I’ve been struggling to get a job these past few days and I didn’t want to tell you until I had something set.” Brian stood walking over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders so she would give him the eye contact he seeked. “This is only temporary, baby. I’m going to find something better and we’ll be alright. You, me, and the baby.” She remained silent as Brian grabbed her pulling her in close for a hug. 

She didn’t say anything about the whole ordeal, instead she hugged him back as concern lingered in her thoughts. She trusted Brian and new he was doing the best he could under the circumstances.

Another week went by and things were a bit awkward at times between Brian and Bella. The subject of money and work didn’t come up again and instead they focused on how they would break the news to everyone else. It felt nice for a while keeping the news of their baby to themselves as if it was their own little world but they knew they’d eventually have to tell everyone.

They decided first to tell Bella’s mother. Bella was nervous of how her mother would react, afraid she’d scold her for being careless but it was in fact the complete opposite. She cried, hugged and congratulated them. She was ecstatic that she would be a grandmother for the first time. Brian was always like another son to her and now he meant a lot more to her, it was a moment Bella couldn’t help but shed a tear to but it was easy to blame on her hormones. 

Next, came the guys. Bella and Brian gathered them in their apartment inviting them over for wings, beers and some news. The smirk on Murr’s face said it all as he’d been the only one Brian had confided in. When Brian announced it, Joe jumped in excitement, Murr sighed in relief of not having to keep the secret anymore but Sal was silent, sternly looking at them. 

“Sal,” Bella called to him after a few minutes of no reaction. This was exactly what she was afraid of coming from him. 

“I’m just.” He stood up shaking his head at the ground. “I’m just upset Murr knew before me.” He shrugged. 

Bella and Brian looked at each other apologetically but before they could say anything Sal laughed. 

“I mean I should have been the first to know. I am the real uncle here after all but I’m really happy for you guys,” he said with a smile hugging both Bella and Brian. 

They breathed in alleviation and enjoyed the rest of the night with the guys. 

“You sure you don’t want to make a run for it Q, I got the van parked out front,” Joe joked and everyone laughed in unison. 

Brian shook his head hugging Bella tighter as they sat together on the couch. 

“Prepare yourself Bella, you’re gonna be taking care of two babies soon,” Murr cracked another joke. 

The guys never expected any of them to be parents any time soon, especially Brian but they were proud of him for taking on the responsibility even if it was unexpected. 

Lastly, they visited Brian’s parents. His mom cried of happiness while his dad elicited pride that his second son was soon to be a father. They never expected Brian to give them grandchildren, they said, so the news was beyond exciting. 

Later that evening they sat in bed, Brian’s back against the headboard while Bella lay her head over his thighs. 

“Feels good now that everyone else knows,” Bella admitted.

“I didn’t expect all the support. I imagined a few sour faces,” Brian said soothing her hair back. 

“Me neither. We have the best families.” Bella could feel her eyes closing from Brian’s touch. She felt tired all the time now and the weight of the baby hadn’t even come in yet.

“Well, there’s still one person that doesn’t know.”

Bella knew exactly who Brian was referring to but she didn’t see a reason for him to know. He would find out eventually anyway. 

“Bells, he’s your dad. He’d want to know about his grandchild,” Brian tried his best to convince her. Her dad didn’t have the best reaction when he found out about their relationship so he imagined this news wouldn’t please him either but he was still her father and he had a right to know. 

“Fine,” she agreed, hoping she wouldn’t regret it later on. 

The date was set and over the weekend they met up with Sal Sr. at a nearby restaurant. As they sat across each other there was small talk over what they’d been up to lately, but Brian made sure to keep the news of his recent job switch to himself to avoid any more turmoil than necessary. 

“So, dad there’s a reason we wanted to meet you here today,” Bella smoothed down her dress attempting to keep her nerves intact. 

The older man sat up in his seat straighter awaiting his daughter’s announcement. 

“Dad, Brian and I are having a baby,” she announced with a smile, Brian immediately interlocking hands with her under the table for encouragement. 

There was no expression on his face but Bella could tell from his demeanour that he wasn’t happy. 

“Was this planned?” He asked. 

“No but,-” Bella was interrupted by her father. 

“Are you guys even ready? Do you know how much it takes to raise a child?” he interrogated without giving them a chance to reply. “You’re both so young and have so much more to live, do you really want to put a cap on it and have a baby? Don’t get me wrong, Arabella I love you, Sal and your sisters, but if I had the choice I would have wanted to wait.”

All of a sudden Bella was reminded why this meetup was a bad idea. She squeezed Brian’s hand tighter and she could feel the blood rush to her face in annoyance. She wanted to yell at him and remind him of his shitty parenting skills but she held back not wanting to draw attention.

“And what’s next? Are you two going to get married?” Her father continued for the rest of the night. 

Bella didn’t speak after that and Brian barely did as well only answering minor questions and thanking him for taking time out of his day to dine with them. He regretted ever having brought up the idea of speaking to Mr. Vulcano only for him to berate them. It was hard enough already knowing they were bringing an unplanned life into the world but they had decided to keep it and become a family so they didn’t his opinions. Of course they knew the hardships that were coming to an extent but her father depicted it as if it were the worst thing that could ever happen to them. 

“Bells, talk to me,” Brian begged Bella worried after they got home and she hadn’t spoken a single word since dinner. 

Her eyes were blank and for a moment Brian even wanted to check her pulse to make sure she was actually breathing. She was still, not even making eye contact when she finally spoke. “What if he’s right Brian? We’re not ready for a baby.” She looked up at him and Brian could see the pain in her eyes. 

“We are Bella. We will be, when the baby comes we’ll have it all figured out. We love each other, Bells, that’s the important-” Brian’s speech was interrupted. 

“That’s not enough Brian!” She raised her voice. “Love won’t buy everything this baby needs.” And the subject of money was back on the table. It wasn’t only that but those jokes the guys made about Brian running away also made Bella double think their decision. Brian could barely remember to feed himself sometimes how was he supposed to raise a child. Bella wasn’t where she wanted to be either and there was no way she could get there caring for a child. There was just a lot her father’s words gave her to think about that Brian’s apartment wasn’t the right place for her to process all her thoughts. “I need some space.”

“Bella, please don’t leave.” Brian pleaded. It’s true, there was a lot of stress at the moment and it probably wasn’t good for her nor the baby, but he didn’t want her to leave, not like this. 

Bella packed a bag of her things, said goodbye with tear filled eyes and left. For the next few weeks she slept at her mother’s house. Brian stopped by a few times to see if she needed anything, to talk and just spend time with her but she excused herself to bed every time hinting at her tiredness. She missed Brian a great deal but she wondered if spending so much time with him clouded her thoughts too much to the point where she didn’t have her priorities in order. Of course she knew it wasn’t his fault but in this moment she needed someone else to blame because the burden of being absent minded was too heavy to carry on top of everything else. 

The next appointment finally arrived and Bella thought best to let Brian know about it. Regardless how she felt about the situation between them, it was still his baby and it was his right to know everything, if he wanted to of course. It was a surprise to her when she arrived at the doctor’s office and Brian was already seated in the waiting area. Bella gave him a light smile, checked in and took a seat next to him. Her bump had grown some but it still hid well underneath her clothes. Brian could already see a difference in her natural glow and the way her chest plumped up just a little more. 

Finally they were called in and Bella was propped up on the bed. The doctor explained she would be doing a sonogram to listen to the heartbeat though it was still too early to reveal the gender. Within a few seconds of adding a cold lubricant on Bella’s abdomen there was a loud, thumping, repetitive sound and suddenly everything felt different, more real. That heart beat reassuring them that this was more than their problems, bigger than their worries, this was an actual human life they had created together. That beating heart made it clear that nothing else was more important in their lives than their baby. Brian grabbed Bella’s hand and both were on the verge of tears. 

The doctor excused herself allowing them a moment of privacy. Bella apologized to Brian but he promised it didn’t matter. For once, Bella left it up to chance that everything would work out perfectly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I'm sorry before you read this chapter. This is a warning that it's a heavy, emotionally filled chapter but I hope you enjoy it.

The nesting stages of pregnancy consisted of preparations for the baby’s arrival. Though Bella was the one carrying their baby bird, Brian might as well have been the mama bird as he went out of his way to buy everything. He planned the way they would set up the bedroom, pushing their bed toward the wall and putting the crib against the back wall next to their bed. He bought a changing table that didn’t even fit in the bedroom but he made space for in the small area between the kitchen and living room. He bought toys of all kinds because they made a deal not to know the baby’s gender until he or she was born. 

After most of the apartment was stocked up in diapers, baby clothes, and other baby necessities they were able to relax. 

“Now, what? Should I gather some cloths and pillows on the ground for you to sit on until the baby comes?” Brian joked.   
Bella swung a throw pillow toward him that he caught. Bella was growing more and more everyday and simple everyday tasks were becoming strenuous, certain smells that didn’t bother her before became foul and her cravings were a little over the top even for herself. Pickles with mayonnaise had become one of the weirdest cravings she developed as well as a crazy obsession with raspberries. Brian made sure their kitchen was stocked with everything Bella and their baby desired no matter how weird the combinations of certain meals were. It was too easy for him to indulge in food with Bella that he as well put on a few extra pounds. 

“It’s like we’re both pregnant,” she would joke and he’d playfully attack her planting kisses all over her and her growing belly.

The summer heat was no friend of Bella’s and where she once loved the warm weather she now detested it. It was agitating, uncomfortable, and annoying merely going out only for work and her doctors appointments, making it one of the toughest summers for Bella. The cooler weather couldn’t come soon enough. 

Bella was glad that the nausea and mornings spent over the toilet were over, now that she was in her second trimester things were a bit smoother. Not only could she eat whatever she wanted without the fear of it coming back up, her baby let her know when it was pleased with what she fed it. She could already imagine a little soccer player in her belly with the many kicks she felt throughout the day. Some days she’d call Brian to watch quickly how her belly skin would stretch out. 

“Looks like a tiny alien has taken over your body,” Brian would tease caressing and kissing her stomach. He loved talking to their baby, telling it how excited they were for it arrive. The baby would respond with tiny kicks back, always excited to hear his voice. 

Intimacy was still a big part of their lives though not as rough as it used to be. Brian being more careful than before because he was afraid he could hurt the baby. The pleasure was more intense for Bella, her body more sensitive to Brian’s touch. The sex was amazing and Bella made sure to have enough of it because she knew once the baby arrived it would be awhile until they could be sexual again. 

September was a devastating month for them, the city, and the country. Many lives were lost and for a moment fear was instilled in Bella until she was able to get a hold of Brian, who was at work, her mother, her sisters and her brother. New York would never be the same as grief and tragedy had stricken. It was hard on everyone and Brian seemed to take it lot more personal.

The night of the attacks they sat watching the news as they replayed the images over and over. Brian held Bella close, thankful that neither them nor their families were hurt and that they had each other in that moment. Silent tears escaped them each as the reporters described the incident and gave details over the growing number of lives lost. 

“I feel so useless,” Brian exclaimed. He sniffled, attempting to hold back his tears as he watched pained faces over the television. 

“Me too,” Bella agreed. 

“I could have helped, Bells. I could have been an extra helping hand for all those people,” he said in despair. 

“What do you mean?” Bella could hear the hopelessness in his voice. 

“Do you remember when I told you I wanted to be a doctor? I’m so fucking stupid, I couldn’t even commit to that. All I wanted was to help people, now look at me selling video cassettes for a living,” he scoffed. 

Bella remembered that conversation all those years ago and could still recall the eager look on his face as he described his future plans. Somewhere along the way that Brian got lost, but he was still the selfless, kindhearted man she’d fallen for. 

She held on to his arm tighter. “You can still go help. I’m sure they’ll need lots of volunteers in the upcoming days.” 

He didn’t reply and the next few days felt heavy in their hearts. In a week most people went back to work as everyone learned to cope with their new reality filled with fear and sorrow. Bella and Brian tried to go back to their normality. Work and the baby. But while Brian pretended everything was ok, inside he was fighting turmoil against himself. It’s true he was unsatisfied with working at the production company and while working at Blockbuster was generating comfortable income, it was displeasing to Brian. Everyday he hated himself a little more for not doing more. It was too late for him to become a doctor but he knew there was still something out there for him to serve and protect people. 

One mid-October evening, Bella arrived home from work more fatigued than usual. She was hungry but nothing seemed appetizing to her. She knew she couldn’t starve and set herself up some leftovers from the night before. She had her down days and this day in particular she felt the baby wasn’t as active as it usually was. She rubbed her belly, hoping her own emotions weren’t affecting the baby. She missed the baby’s kicks the majority of the day and couldn’t wait to lay down because that was usually when the baby was most active. Upon wiping herself after using the bathroom she found it a little unusual to see the paper stained red. She was warned by the doctor of some normal light spotting but to get checked the moment it was heavy, bright red or accompanied by cramping. 

Not wanting to upheave her nerves, she tossed the paper mentally reminding herself to check back later to see if it went away or got worse, she would decide what to do from there. 

Brian had a late shift, and an early morning shift the next day. Bella changed into her night clothes, got into bed, barely able to keep her eyes open as the weight of the day took over. She didn’t feel when Brian got home, into bed and out of bed the next morning. Neither did she remember to use the bathroom again, making her bladder extra heavy the next morning. She rushed to the bathroom before having an accident and when she cleaned herself the red stains were there again. Worry settled in as she thought back to the baby’s minimal movement from the day before. Grabbing her belly she spoke sweetly to it and where there was once a kick at the sound of her voice she received no reply. 

Immediately she called in sick to work, knowing she had to get herself to the doctor as quickly as possible. Her next call was to Brian. He didn’t answer his cellphone, as was expected because he was at work but it was still worth a try, so Bella called his job where she was told he’d taken an early lunch. 

Distressed, Bella called Sal who almost immediately answered. She explained the situation to her brother and he let her know he could take her to the hospital right away. Bella didn’t call her mother as to not alarm her in case the situation wasn’t dangerous. She wasn’t spiritual or religious but she prayed to whoever was listening that the incident be something minor and not threatening. She tapped her hands against her knees anxiously as she sat in the passenger seat of her brother’s car. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Bells,” Sal assured her as he watched his sister worry. Mentally he cursed Brian for not being available this instance because Sal wasn’t good under pressure or during troubling moments but he held himself together because he could tell his sister was scared shitless. 

They checked in to the emergency room where Bella was transported quickly to a back room with a bed. She was asked to undress and change into a hospital gown. Bella did as she was told and lay on the bed before a nurse walked into the white, brightly lit room with the ultrasound equipment. The nurse dressed in blue scrubs washed her hands, slipped on latex gloves, warned Bella of the cold lubricant before applying it to her belly, picked up the instrument and made her way around Bella’s belly. Quietly she scanned the images, the only sound in the room coming from her clicking different keys on the pad. 

“Is everything alright?” Bella asked, tired of the silence between them and the need to know what was going on. 

Emotionless, the nurse wiped off Bella’s belly, and before taking off the gloves she excused herself. “I’ll be back with the doctor.”

Bella was getting impatient, hoping to get more answers from the doctor. But it wasn’t only one that entered the room, it was the nurse, a doctor and two resident students moving around the room. Dr. Anderson introduced herself as the obstetrician and let Bella know she was there to double check the images on the ultrasound. A few words were exchanged between the doctors and the nurse, and suddenly the other three left the room, leaving Bella alone with the doctor. 

“Nurse Hernandez tells me you’ve been experiencing some spotting and little to no movement from your baby.” Dr. Anderson moved the equipment to the front of the room, when the rest of the practitioners returned with more machines. 

“Yesterday I noticed some spotting as well as this morning. I felt baby move very little as well yesterday but not much today. What’s going on? Is the baby ok?”

The doctor hurriedly took the wires from the new equipment the nurse had brought in connecting them to the sticky pads Nurse Hernandez had placed along Bella’s abdomen. “Arabella, we have to check your baby’s heart rate, then I’m gonna go in and check your cervix, okay?” She moved quicker when she realized there was no sound coming from the computers. 

“Why isn’t there a heartbeat? Doctor, how is my baby?” Bella asked through cries, she still wasn’t receiving the appropriate answers and her fret increased with every passing second. 

With a quick check of her cervix the doctor finally spoke to Bella. “Arabella, your placenta has detached itself from the uterus and the baby has lost oxygen. I’m so sorry for your loss but there is no heartbeat coming from your baby. I am so sorry for your loss. Are you here alone? Is there anyone we can call for you?”

Bella felt the weight of her words crush every ounce of her being. A wail escaped her mouth in agony as she thrashed pulling at the bed sheets hoping to be awaken from this hell of a nightmare. “No! Please, no! No!” She yelled continuously as the doctors moved quick to connect her to an IV. 

“You’re not dilated much, Arabella, but the baby has to come out to avoid infection from spreading into the rest of your body. Who can we call for you?” Dr. Anderson asked again hopelessly, as these cases were the worst part of her career. 

Bella sobbed, unable to speak. An oxygen mask was placed over her face as her breathing was interrupted with every howl and bawl of pain. Sal came into the room, immediately dropping to tears as he watched his sister tear herself up from her suffering. 

“I’m so sorry, Bella,” he kept repeating as he cried next to her trying his best to console her. But no words could make the situation easier, no words could take away the pain. 

Within seconds she was put on medicine to speed up the process of labor, and knowing the pains of labor were there with no hopes of having her baby, made the ache more traumatic. She was alone when she had to deliver her lifeless baby. Still no word from Brian. 

After a few hours of labor and pushing, she got to hold her son in her arms. She whimpered over the infant, holding him close wishing he would show any signs of life but there were none. 

The door to the room opened, abruptly and in walked a short of breath, wheezing Brian. “Bella, are you okay? I’m so sorry, how’s the baby? Bella-” He stopped talking when he noticed Bella holding the infant wrapped in a hospital blanket.

Bella sobbed harder at his sight. “Brian,” was all she was able to say. 

Nervously he walked over to her and when he lay his eyes upon his baby, tears fled his eyes. “No, Bella. No! Please tell the baby is okay.”

Bella shook her head, wiping away tears with her free hand. “It’s a boy.” She managed to let out. 

Biran dropped to his knees and the pain he felt inside was one he never thought was humanly possible. His son, was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That hurt to write, but thanks so much for reading it. :'(


	22. Chapter 22

Nothing would ever be the same. Arabella would never be the same. Brian would never be the same. The dark cloud that hung over them had become a miserable part of their lives and was inescapable. Arabella tried to be herself again, return to work and carry on with life. But every passing day was a reminder that her baby boy was no longer part of her life. Brian loathed life more so than before and where Bella once made him happy, she could no longer fill that hole in his heart. 

There was a small burial for the infant, with their parents and siblings. Condolences came from all over, friends and family, but no words could be said to make their agony disappear. They didn’t even know what to say or how to react when people would pay their respects so they just sat there, hugging people, shaking hands yet completely numb to their new reality. 

Their son, Michael Anthony Quinn, was their greatest blessing and they would carry him in their hearts for the rest of their lives. But some days Arabella refused to accept that she would never get to hug him again, play with him, teach him, sing to him and all the other things she’d dreamt of. Her days were lived with misery and her nights filled with agonizing sobs. No matter how much time went by, she replayed the moment she had to push out her lifeless son over and over again. The resentment toward Brian never faded either. He wasn’t there when she needed him the most and she had a hard time forgiving him no matter how many times he apologized. 

Brian lived in torment every living moment unable to forgive himself as well for not being there for Bella and their son. When he finally thought he was doing something to better their lives it had all backfired in the same moment. He loved Bella with all his might but seeing her reminded him of their loss and he couldn’t take it most days. So he drank, a lot, was out of the house, a lot. Everything he did irritated Bella. He couldn’t hug her, kiss her, or touch her in any way. Even speaking to her would send her into a fit. But Brian took it because he felt that he deserved it.

One night, a few days before Bella’s birthday, Brian went out with a couple of friends and came home more intoxicated than he realized. The apartment was dark, quiet and he could tell it hadn’t been long since Bella had gone to bed as most nights it was hard for her to fall asleep. He slipped out of his clothes and into bed with her wrapping an arm around her. There was no protest and for the first time in months he was able to hold her close. Close enough that only made him want more of her as he pulled her closer and began planting kisses on her bare shoulder. 

“Get off of me,” she yelled, pushing him away and jumping out of bed. 

“Come on, baby. I just want to feel you, it’s been so long Bells. Don’t you miss me?” Sober he probably would have never spoken those words, but the alcohol in his system made him say things he’d probably regret. 

Bella covered her face in annoyance, throwing her hands down she was fed up with it all. 

“No, Brian I don’t. I’m sick of this. Sick of everything, of this life where we have to pretend everything is okay but how? How do we do that? How do I move on and leave my baby behind? I can’t do that. I just can’t. He was supposed to be born next week, Brian. I’m not even healed completely and all you can think about is fucking me!” She yelled. 

“Bella, I’m sorry,” his sobriety was peeking through but he still felt the heaviness of his drunkenness. “Please, forgive me Bella. I’m drunk and I miss you. I miss us and just being able to talk to you. I’m sorry ok, just come back to bed honey.” He watched as she paced back and forth. 

“No! I don’t want to lay next to you anymore! You don’t understand. You never will,” Bella yelled as tears rolled down her eyes. It felt as if a bomb had gone off inside of her and she was fighting to escape her hell.

Brian stood up, agitated. “What do you want, Arabella? Everything I do! Everything I say bothers you! You’re mad I wasn’t there! I’m sorry. I’ve said it a thousand times. If I could turn back time I’d be there for you and Michael but I wasn’t and I hate myself every damn day for it. I lost a son too, Bella. It wasn’t just you!” Tears fell from Brian as well and the tension in the room grew with every word they spoke.

“I want you to leave me alone,” she fired back immediately. “I don’t want to be with you anymore!” she shouted before she could take the words back. 

Brian’s brows furrowed. He loved Arabella but he was tired of this life. It wasn’t theirs anymore. “Fine, by me,” he responded. He grabbed a pillow from the bed, picking up a towel from the clothes bin and walked out of the room. He threw himself onto the couch and didn’t realize when he’d fallen asleep until the morning light interrupted his deep slumber and the thumping in his head settled in. 

Brian wished the alcohol had done it’s job in helping him forget the events of the previous night but it was the complete opposite and he kept replaying the fight between him and Bella through his throbbing headache. He wished he could take back the words he said and fight for their relationship but the truth was it was draining him as well. 

He sat up, head spinning as he stood to walk toward the bedroom. The apartment felt eerie and emptier than usual and he finally understood why when he noticed the empty open drawers and closet space. She was gone. 

It wasn’t easy for Bella to pack up and leave the apartment but every inch of that place reminded her of what could have been and she was tired of drowning in the agony. Of course, the feelings of misery never left but going back to her mother’s house made it a bit more bearable. But some days she didn’t even recognize herself and this new attitude that had taken over her persona was wrecking everything she’d built for herself thus far. 

One morning, and she couldn’t properly explain how it happened, she blew up on a customer that asked for services more complicated than most but still doable. It was unprofessional, disrespectful, and completely against everything she stood for. Somehow though, she didn’t care. She had gotten fired for the first time ever and she was almost glad she didn’t have to deal with people ordering her around. 

Arabella was irritable and agitated with everyone around her, making it almost impossible to even be near her. Her mother wished she could take the pain away when she watched Bella cry over what has become of her life but all she could do is be there for her. Her sisters try to make her feel better but she pushes them away wanting to be alone most days. Sal is the only one who has kept his space from her, only approaching or speaking to her when she does first. 

Brian leaves everything behind; sells his apartment, throws out his furniture, and donates all of Michael's things to the church his family attends. He can’t live in that place with the memory of Bella and what could have been life with their family. Last anyone heard from him, he had moved to Philly with his older brother. But the truth was he was still in Staten Island living in his parents basement. 

He told Sal, Joe and James that he could no longer be part of their comedy troupe but that they should continue regardless. The other boys refused and decided to disband the group as they couldn’t see themselves going on without him. Instead, they found ‘normal’ jobs; Sal worked as a financial advisor for some big jocks on Wall Street, Joe became store manager at the baby store he’d been working at for a while and James was moving on up from being the coffee chaser at a television production company. 

Everyone’s life had changed in almost a year and while everyone continued to live and take on a day at a time, Bella felt stuck in a rut of unhappiness. The nearness of the holidays made the feeling worse knowing it could have been her first christmas with her son. Thanksgiving was too much to spend with her family so instead she spent it at Tina’s apartment. Alone they ordered take out and watched movies all night. Tina was there for Bella even if it was just to listen to the same stories over and over. 

One evening, Sal had just gotten home from work and it was no surprise to find Bella on the couch in her robe wiping tears away as she watched Oprah reruns. It had been months of the same thing and Sal was getting tired of seeing his sister in this state. It wasn’t who she was so he did what he thought was best at the moment. 

“Put some shoes on, let’s go,” he demanded standing over her on the couch. 

“No, what’s your problem?” She responded angrily. 

“Trust me, just come with me, please.” He asked again nicer. 

“I’m wearing a robe for christ sake and I don’t feel like changing,” Bella replied. 

“Alright,” was all Sal said before he scooped her up off the couch. Somehow he managed to get the house door and car door open to put her inside warning her not to get out, knowing she wouldn’t try without wearing shoes. 

Sal drove and the entire way Bella shouted obscenities and accusations of kidnap as he had taken her out of the house against her will with no shoes, a blue robe, a bunny tee and yellow pajamas pants. He stopped the car in front of an abandoned building barred with wooden planks and tossed her a pair of his sneakers for her to wear. Reluctantly and with a bit of persuasion Bella stepped out of the vehicle in her oversized shoes hoping there was no one familiar in sight to see her atrocity of an outfit. 

“What is this place?” she asked curiously as Sal undid the locks of the place.

They entered an empty barroom decked in dark fine wood. The ground scratched from past party goers, and booths covered in spiderwebs from who knows how long of abandonment. The dingy room surrounded by wall lamps, some flickering and others completely burned out. The place was a mess and Bella still didn’t understand what they were doing there. 

“Why are we here?” she asked again, looking around. 

“It’s yours,” Sal opened his arms wide. “Well technically it’s mine since I bought it but, I want you to help me get this place up and running. You can bartend, wait tables, or whatever you want. I just want you to try something new.” He shrugged. Sal wasn’t very good at things like this. 

Bella looked around once more imagining what they could make of the place. She looked at her brother through tear filled eyes and without a word she hugged him, thankful for what he was doing for her.


	23. Chapter 23

Preparations are in order. Bella gets busy with picking out a theme, finding ways to advertise the bar, and networking with old friends to spread the word. Opening night is set and while most things are ready, Bella herself is unsure of how ready she is. She knows nothing about bartending, luckily Sal has had some practice from moonlighting at nightclubs before for a few extra bucks, so he explains the basics. Pouring the right measurements and using the right glassware is the easiest part, so she leaves the mixed drinks to Sal.

The big night finally arrives and Bella is proud of the outcome of the packed place. Many familiar faces and some new. Sal nods in appreciation toward Bella as people come around congratulating him on the great opening of his bar. He doesn’t fail to acknowledge that he wouldn’t have been able to pull it off without his sister. 

Being preoccupied with the bar, Bella hasn’t had a chance to let her mind think of the one person not there. She knew he was living in other state and often wondered about him, but she never had the courage to ask. Still, she knew what it would have meant to Sal if he were here.

Destiny wasn’t really something Bella believed in but by some divine intervention, just as her thoughts escaped her she noticed him entering through the doors. Her stomach dropped to her knees and if she didn’t have the counter to hold on to she would have collapsed to the ground. Almost a year has gone by since that night they fought when she left him and their life behind. It was him, she was sure of it but he was different. His face was fuller covered in facial hair and his hair long and shaggy. The air in the room suddenly vanished and she had to leave. She made her way past a crowd to the back doors, hiding herself hoping he wouldn’t see her. Once outside, she sobbed, immune to the chilly December night. 

“You okay?” she heard a familiar voice. Murr. 

Thankful it was him, she nodded her head at him wiping away her tears before he could see her. She turned to him smiling warmly. “Yeah. Thanks, James.”

“You know, Arabella I can’t imagine everything you’ve been through. I admire you for being so strong even if sometimes you might not feel like you are.” He gets closer, putting an arm around her. “I just want you to know you have a friend in me for whatever you need. You’re like a little sister to me.” 

Arabella is grateful because for once someone isn’t telling her how to feel or promising an “it gets better”. She knows James, and his kindness, which he is often teased, is genuine. 

Brian doesn’t really know what he’s doing there. Joe told him to stop by Sal’s new bar because it would mean a lot to him but before he could come up with the excuse that the drive from Philly would be a bitch, Joe walked right into the Quinn’s basement and Brian was caught in his own lie. Joe doesn’t hassle Brian for the truth or accuse him of lying, instead he hugs him and lets him know he’s just glad he’s ok. Then he catches Brian up on all their lives, finally inviting him to Sal’s opening of his new bar. He does fail to mention that it’s co owned by Bella and it’s not until he walks in that he sees her tending to customers. 

Her hair is longer and her face has darker makeup than usual. But she’s still beautiful and for a mere moment he feels a sense of calm settle in the pit of his stomach. She smiling and that’s enough to let him know she’s doing okay; something he’s wondered about for the last few months. 

He pretends he doesn’t see her, pushing through the crowd to the opposite side of the bar where he sees Sal. Sal’s eyes go wide and the smile on his face makes Brian feel welcome.

“Where’ve you been, bitch?” Sal greets him jokingly, pulling him into a hug.

Brian spews a fake tale about his long drive up and pretends to brag about his new life in Philadelphia working as ride operator at an amusement park. Sal says he’s happy to see him and offers him a drink but Brian refuses claiming he’s only dropped by to say hello before he heads out to meet up with a ‘friend.’

He’s walking back home when he looks down the alley behind the bar and he spots Murr, of all people, with his arm wrapped tightly around Bella. His chest rises in anger and he feels his face go hot. His thoughts are filled with fury and for a brief moment he despises Arabella for having moved on in less than a year with none other than James Murray.

Sal invites the guys the next day for a private gathering at the bar, now that Brian was back in town, it would be nice for them to hang out together again. At this time, no one but Joe knows that Brian had never left Staten Island and he contemplates letting his other friends know he never left. But upon arriving at the venue, the thoughts from the previous night resurface and Brian is filled with rage when he sees James. It was an impulse, and a terrible one, that when he came face to face with James he greeted him with a fist straight to the face sending James falling to the ground. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Sal shouts, toward Brian while Joe rushes to help James back up. 

Brian leaves without saying another word.

“Nice to see you too, asshole,” James shouts only after he leaves. 

“What did you do to him?” Sal asks Murr knowing he always has a way of putting his foot in his mouth. 

“Me?” James questions defensively. “I didn’t even know he was back in town.” He smooths over the side of his face where Brian hit to check for blood, already feeling a bruise coming on. 

“He never left,” Joe chimes in. 

“Huh?” The other two were confused. 

“He’s been hiding in his parent’s basement this whole time. He’s doing really bad you guys.” Joe finally admits to his friends fretful for Brian’s wellbeing. 

Worry settled into Sal and he almost felt guilty for not knowing Brian was still in New York. He’d seen everything his sister had gone through the past year and completely forgot Brian had gone through it as well. 

The next day, Sal visits the Quinn household where he is greeted by Brian’s mother. Always sweet, she welcomes him in and leads him toward the basement. Sal walks into the dark basement that has a bad combination of smells, littered in clothes, food cartons, and booze bottles. He’s surprised to find his friend in this state, thrown on the couch eating from a bag of potato chips, watching television. 

“Yo,” Sal greets him. 

“What do you want?” Brian asks, not bothering to get up or even look toward Sal. 

“I just came by to see how you were doing,” Sal speaks calmly when what he really wants to do is tell him to get the fuck up. 

“I’m fine,” Brian responds, still not giving Sal his full attention.

“No you’re not.” Sal wants to snap at him but he contains himself. “It’s okay, you know, that you feel the way you do. I just want to be here for you, that’s all.”

“I said, I’m fine Sal. Can you please leave now?” 

Truth was, Sal reminded Brian too much of Bella. 

“No, the fuck you’re not,”Sal reiterated, harsher. “You’re like a sad teenage girl that got dumped, except you’re a grown ass man rotting in your parents basement while you have us believing you're doing well somewhere else. Why did you lie to us?”

Brian sits up finally but he still isn’t giving Sal eye contact. He simply shrugs. 

With the available space on the couch, Sal takes a sat next to him. “I know you’re in pain and I’m so sorry for everything that happened to you. But you can’t live like this. You can’t throw your life away. I won’t let you.”

“I don’t want your pity,” Brian admits. 

“We just want to be there for you, if you let us.” Sal pats his back lightly and he could feel Brian relax a little. 

They sit in silence for a bit until Brian suddenly asks what has been killing him for the past two days. “Is Murr with your sister now?”

“What?” Sal nearly shouts before throwing himself back in a fit of laughter. “No, oh my god, don’t even say that,” he continues to laugh while trying to speak coherently. “Wait,” Sal makes the connection, “is that why you punched him?”

Brian doesn’t respond and Sal pats his back reassuringly again. He doesn’t ask any further questions and they spend the rest of the night hanging out like old times and for that moment Brian feels like himself again. 

Brian realizes he fucked up by reacting the way he did with Murr. He should have asked first and though he still has no idea why James had his arm around Bella, there is no justification for the way he treated his friend. That’s why he shows up at the new apartment James and Joe have recently moved into. He knocks the door lightly a few times before he’s met with a bruised face, Murr. Guilt sets in the pit of his stomach. 

“Hey, can I come in?” He asks. 

Murr steps aside to let him in. “Joe’s not here,” he announces still weary about Brian’s intentions. 

“I came to see you,” Brian says sitting on their couch. “I want to apologize for the, you know,” Brian motions to the side of his face. 

James doesn’t respond, taking a seat next to Brian but keeping his distance. He’s still baffled by Brian’s actions and though he knows sometimes he puts himself in sticky situations, this was completely uncalled for. He also knows that Brian’s life the past year has been rough but he does admit that seeing Brian this vulnerable gives James a sense of satisfaction. It feels nice to be on the other side. 

“I lost control and reacted poorly, I’m sorry bud. Can we put it behind us?” Brian apologizes again. 

Murr wants to keep a straight face but can’t and cracks up. Brian is taken aback. 

“No, sorry. I mean, yes I forgive you.” James is chuckling through his words. “Come on, you know I can’t be angry at you. But I gotta say, remind me to never piss you off. You pack a mean punch.”

Brian smiles, more relaxed that things are okay between them. 

“Can I ask why you did it thought?” James asks seriously now. 

Brian’s face falls again as he feels his insides churn. Brian shakes his head. “I just saw you and Bella the other night in the alley and I assumed-”

Murr interrupts him, “I’d never do that to you, Q. Bros before,” Murr stops himself looking Brian straight in the face, afraid of another forceful hit if he continues that phrase. “Well you know. You have nothing to worry about, I promise.”

Brian shakes his head again at Murr’s mad manners and asks for a beer. Neither him nor Joe drink but they always have some stored for when they have guests. 

He’s still angry at himself for reacting the way he did toward his lifelong friend but he knows he has to move past it. So he goes back to what he knows best. He hangs out more with his friends, drinks more than he should and hooks up with randoms. It helps to take his mind off of… stuff.


	24. Chapter 24

Things at the bar are going way better than Sal ever expected them too. Not only financially, but Bella is having a great time serving drinks while experimenting with them as well. Compliments and the tipping are nice but the once in awhile cat caller can get quite annoying. They have their set of usuals come in during happy hour and late hours, and a lot of new customers come in regularly as well now that they’ve opened up their kitchen. 

Tina drops in one day complaining about nursing school and Bella is a little jealous of her friend’s continuous career but she brushes it off and listens tentatively while serving her a club soda with vodka. 

“So I was thinking. My lease is almost up and I’ve been checking out new apartments nearby. Most are two bedroom for a great price and since you spend a lot of time at my place anyway, we should move in together.” She nonchalantly suggests. 

Bella is fond of the thought of having her own space again, even though that was mostly shared too. Her mom’s house is becoming overcrowded as her sisters grow older and Jenna can use her own room. It’s true when she’s needed time away from her family, Bella escapes to Tina’s house and sometimes stays up to four nights. Tina never minds and Bella could never thank her enough for it.

Thoughts of Brian were still common in her mind but everyday it was less and less. She’d always love him and everything they had and almost had but it was part of a past she wanted to move on from. One day she hoped being in his presence would become easier but for now out of sight , out of mind was the mantra she relied on. Plus, her mother’s house held the biggest possibility of running into him especially now that he was back in town. 

She agrees, continuously thanking Tina for being there for her far more than she should. The thought of moving in with Tina excites her. Bella finally feels like her life is moving along after feeling stuck so long and she has Tina and her brother to thank for that. 

They look into realtors, who help them find the perfect apartment within a few weeks. It’s a newer building, in an up and coming neighborhood in Staten Island. The interior walls are red brick giving the place a modernized street look. They decorate it to their liking in grey and white furniture with yellow accents. It’s cozy, very homey and a new space that Bella learns to love in no time. 

The move exhausted Bella and knowing Christmas and New Year’s were coming up, drained her more realizing it was another holiday spent without her son. Tina could sense her drop of excitement and suggested something fun. 

“Let’s hit up some bars tonight, I know there are a couple of greats ones down the street. We don’t even have to drive.” Tina suggested wiggling her brows. She couldn’t remember the last time they went bar hopping. 

“It’s freezing out, and I’m comfortable under here.” Bella pulled the plush blanket higher over herself as she sat legs spread out on their couch.  
“Come on, Bella. You won’t even feel the cold once you get a few drinks in you.”

“I have to work tonight.” Bella says. 

“No you don’t! You’re your own boss,” Tina doesn’t fall for her excuses. She knows Sal would be more than happy to give his sister a night off. He suggests it all the time but Bella protests it every time. 

“Fine,” Bella gives up knowing Tina won’t quit until she gets what she wants. 

Bella dresses up for the first time in what feels like forever. Nothing too extravagant. Just her skinny black jeans, some booties with a heel, a burgundy blouse, and a black leather jacket she’ll probably regret when she’s freezing but that goes perfectly with her outfit. 

For some reason she’s reminded of the night of her 21st birthday and her insides turn a litte. She shakes away the thought and announces her readiness to Tina who is already waiting by the door. 

They walk out of their building and down the street toward a row of various restaurants, stores and bars. Music is blasting through the lit streets and the girls decide to go into a bar called “The Vibrating Bean”. It was an interesting name, a euphemism perhaps, but it also seemed to be the most packed place of the night. 

The place was loud and crowded with all types of people. Tina pulls Bella along toward the bar where she buys their first drink of the night. The warm stream of alcohol makes its way into Bella’s body hitting her harder than she expected giving her that liquid courage she needed to get out on the dance floor. It was different after so long of being on the other end of the bar, she was finally enjoying some time for herself. 

At the opposite end of the bar, she notices a few men standing around in suits having drinks and a laugh. She catches herself eyeing one in particular. His sandy blonde hair combed back, the way his grey suit jackets hugs his broad shoulder perfectly, his chiseled jawline and those piercing green eyes that can be seen even in the darkness of the room. He lifts his head slightly to the right and catches her looking. With a smile he nods his head toward her, while an embarrassed Bella smiles and immediately turns around. 

“Excuse me,” she hears a deep voice behind her. When she turns it’s him, the guy from across the room smiling over at her. “I’m Nicholas,” he extends his hand to her.

“Bella,” she says loud enough for him to hear over the music. 

“Bella, nice to meet.” He leans a little closer to her ear. “I couldn’t help but notice you staring so I just had to come over and meet you.”

Bella feels herself turning red. “I wasn’t staring,” she presses her lips in embarrassment.

“It’s okay. I’m glad I caught your attention cause I had been staring at you for a while too,” He confesses shyly. 

Tina is pretending to mind her business as she eyes her friend’s new friend from the corner of her eye but Bella knows Tina is already storming a master plan in her head.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He notices Bella’s almost empty cup. 

“Sure,” she agrees. The rest of the night, is spent by the bar talking to Nicholas. She learns he is a banker on Wall Street who moved up from Florida to study, eventually deciding to live in NYC. Time seems to fly and at the end of the night when he asks for her number, she politely declines. Nicholas seems a bit hurt but doesn’t push it and leaves with his friends. 

“Tonight was amazing! Most fun we’ve had in such a long time. Thank you for coming out,” Tina speaks through slurred words as she’s hanging on to Bella’s arm.  
“It was nice,” Bella smiles. It’s the first night in a very long time where she’s forgotten about everything she’s been through. 

“Did you give that cutie your number? He was so handsome, you two would look so good together,” Tina says cheerily. 

“No, I didn’t.”

“What?” Tina stops in her tracks, pulling Bella back. “Why not? Come on Bells. He was so into you.”

“It just didn’t feel right,” Bella shrugged, pulling Tina along to continue walking. The night was getting colder and the leather jacket was not helping. 

“Oh, Bells. You’ll never know if you don’t try. Giving your number to him is harmless, it doesn't mean you’re going into a relationship with him.” Tina continued to scold her all the way back to their place. 

Bella didn’t say anything for two reasons. One, Tina was drunk and trying to explain anything to her at the moment would be impossible. And two, Bella wasn’t ready at all. Not even to give her number to another guy. The thought of Brian was still sore and she wasn’t sure exactly what she’d have to do to get rid of it. 

Christmas passed, and a week later Bella was back to her normal schedule of work and home. She was serving usual customers and new ones as usual when the bell above the door rung loudly and in walked the last person she expected to see. It was still early in the day and Bella knew he was aware Sal wasn’t due to work for another few hours. 

Brian takes in the place eyeing her immediately. He’s hesitant to walk over but does so and takes a seat at the bar a few feet from where she’s standing. 

Bella occupies herself with some refills before making her way toward him, shakinly placing a menu in front of him. She smiles at him warmly and walks back to the other customers. 

Brian wishes he hadn’t decided to abruptly show up but before his brain could convince him otherwise his legs were already making their way over. He curses himself when she smiles at him. It’s been a year since he’s seen her and though he thought he was ready, he’s glad his legs are under the bar where she can’t see them shaking up and down. 

“What can I get you?” That sweet voice snaps him out of his thoughts. 

“I’ll just have a shot of Jameson,” he puts down the menu he pretended to look at. 

She walks away and immediately comes back. Brian places the cash on the bar but she sways it away promising him it’s on the house. 

It’s weird but comfortable being around him and honestly Bella expected their first interaction after so long to be a lot worse. There’s silence for a moment but it’s not awkward. 

“How have you been?” He finally asks, taking a sip of his drink.

“I’ve been good,” She replies with a smile, that he knows is genuine. 

“Good, I’m glad.” He responds. “I signed up for the Fire Academy.” he announces mostly because he’s missed sharing his life with her. 

“Congratulations, Brian. That’s really great news.” She’s proud of him and wishes she could ask more details but decides to leave it at that. 

She doesn’t hate him and the resentment she felt toward him after Michael’s passing was something she was working on moving on from. She knew it was the only way she could move on with her life.

While Brian wants so bad to tell her that she was having Michael he was applying to the academy but he knows it’s not appropriate to do so. If she hadn’t seemed approachable he would have used it as an excuse to leave but just being in her presence after so long makes him happy. 

Their small chatter is interrupted when the bell above the door rings again, with a gust of wind making its way into the bar. As they both turn to the door, Bella sees Nicholas smiling and looking right at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry x10000 for taking so long to post. Life happens sometimes and I've gotten so busy with new things going on but I'm always thinking about this story and different ways to make it better. Here's a quick update and hope to post another one soon. Thanks so much to everyone that has read and happy new year!


End file.
